Az igazi hatalom
by Moonacre91
Summary: A történet ott folytatódik, ahol a Bosszúállóknál abba maradt. Thor és Loki visszatérnek Asgardba. A bukott herceg az ítéletre vár, de a körülmények hirtelen megváltoznak, amikor Loki megfosztatik erejétől. Sötét titkokra derül fény, amivel a családtagok mind másképpen birkóznak meg. Párosítás nincs, első pár fejezet Asgardban játszódik, majd a Bosszúállók is megjelenek a színen.
1. Chapter 1

Thor végigvezette a tróntermen, majd amikor apjuk színe elé értek térdre lökte öccsét és lecsatolta róla a szájzárat. Anyjuk, Frigga könnyes szemmel állt a trón mögött, és amikor Loki ránézett tett előre pár bátortalan lépést. Oda akart menni a fiához, a halottnak hitt fiához. Meg akarta ölelni, érezni szíve dobbanását, megbizonyosodni, hogy nem csak káprázat, amit lát. De nem mert. Odin felállt, Loki nem nézett rá, a trón előtti lépcsősorozat első fokát tüntette ki figyelmével.

-Loki - szólt Odin, a hangjában lévő szomorúság arra késztette Lokit, hogy még mélyebbre hajtsa fejét. 'Loki. Csak Loki. Így szólította. Semmi másnak. Csak Lokinak.' Loki várt. - A Tanács és jómagam hamarosan összeül, hogy megvitassuk tetteid súlyosságát. Bűneid - Odin egy pillanatra behunyta szemét és sóhajtott. - súlyosak. Kívánsz szólni valamit még mielőtt elkezdjük?

A teremben senki nem mozdult. Csak várt. Thor lenézett az öccsére. Loki feljebb emelte a fejét és megengedett magának egy halvány mosolyt.

- Azt akarom, hogy tudd Mindenek Atyja, - rekedt hangja átvágta a csendet, felnézett egyenesen Odin szemébe. - hogy akármi legyen is döntésed, mindig méltó leszel a megbocsátásomra.

Méltatlankodó moraj futott végig az ott tartózkodók sorai közt. Thor öccse szemtelenségén felháborodva felrángatta a földről és kicsit sem finoman visszazárta rá a szájzárat. Loki gyűlölködő pillantást vetett rá, amit bátyja most viszonzott is.

- Vidd! - Odin csalódottsággal átitatott utasítását Thornak címezte. Vérszerinti fia újra megragadta Lokit és kivitte a trónteremből egyenesen Asgard legmélyebb börtönébe. Mindenek Atyja lehajtotta fejét. Frigga odasietett hozzá, megfogta jobb kezét, szájához emelte és megcsókolta. Odin tudta mit akar, abból, ahogy felesége ránézett, tudta, hogy mire készül, hogy könyörögni fog a fia megbocsátásáért. Mielőtt Frigga bármit is mondhatott volna Odin csak megrázta a fejét, elhúzta kezét feleségétől és fáradtan visszavonult, hogy felkészüljön a Tanács ülésére.

Thor mögött döngve csapódott be a cellaajtó. Egy darabig még hallatszott távoli lépteinek zaja. Majd csend lett. Loki az egyik sarokba gubbadt le. Szétnézett. Nem volt mit nézni. Csak falak. És egy fáklya. Egy égő fáklya. Az egyetlen fényforrás.

Lehunyta szemét egy pillanatra, valami nincs rendben. Az energiája vészesen fogyott, mintha valami kiszippantotta volna belőle. Hát persze. Elvették az erejét. Nincs több mágia, nincs már semmilye.

"Kívánsz szólni valamit még mielőtt elkezdjük?" 'Kívántam volna. De nem hagytatok. Kívántam volna, de nem hitetek volna. Már úgy sincs szavam. Se hitelem. De azért kívántam volna.' Loki nekidöntötte a hátát a falnak, de fájdalmas szisszenéssel megbánta a döntését. A fal nedves lett a vértől, a sebek újra felszakadtak. Azok a sebek melynek történetét senki nem tudja, senki nem ismeri itt. Mágiája segítségével el tudta rejteni a szemek elől, de begyógyítani nem. De most már nincs ereje, nem tudja elrejteni az igazságot. De a sebek nem fájnak. A fájdalom már a részévé vált. A sebek már rég nem zavarták Lokit. Valami mégis fájt neki. A lelke. 'Senki nem akarja tudni az igazságot.' Ezzel a tudattal aludt el, a börtön hideg kövén.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor az istállóban várakozott. Fejét nekitámasztotta az egyik boksz oszlopának és gondolataiba merült. ' Véget ért a Tanács ülése. Nem született egyhangú döntés. Újra kell tárgyalni. Loki addig a börtönbe marad. "De mégis mire számíthat Atyám?" Odin leintette. "Ne most Thor." Atyám arca nagyon komoly volt. Ha nem született egyhangú döntés, az annyit jelent, hogy a Tanács általi döntést Atyám elutasította. A Tanács mindig egyetértésben meghozza a döntését, amit Atyámnak jóvá kell hagynia. De itt nem hagyott. Hát ennyire komoly lenne.' Thor szíve összeszorult. 'Halál. Csakis ez lehetett az a döntés, amit Atyám elutasított.'

Léptek hangja hallatszott. Thor a bejárat felé fordult, majd belépő Atyja elé sietett.

- Atyám kérlek hadd tartsak veled!

- Nem, Thor. Ezt nekem kell elintéznem és...

- De nem mehetsz egyedül, engedd, hogy elkísérjelek! - próbálkozott Thor továbbra is, hátha apja megváltoztatja döntését. De Odin komor tekintetéből ki lehetet olvasni a választ.

- Hagy emlékeztesselek Thor, hogy bár Loki felelős a pusztításért, de Te voltál az, aki háborút indított a Jothunökkel - mondta Odin. Thor szégyenkezve lehajtotta fejét. - Nem leszek egyedül Thor. A katonák és Heimdall elkísérnek. Békében fogok tárgyalni Laufey testvérével. Rád itt van szükség Thor. Amíg távol vagyok, reményeim szerint maximum egy napról van szó, addig neked kell vigyázni Asgardra.

- Igen, Atyám - bólintott Thor. Odin halványan elmosolyodott és megpaskolta fia arcát.

- Te jó gyerek vagy - suttogta, majd elment Sleipnir-ért, hogy elindulhassanak Jothumheinr-be. Thor elkísérte apját a gyülekezőhelyre. Heimdall ott állt a Tessaracttal a kezében. A Bifrost pusztulása óta ez volt az egyetlen eszköz, amivel utazni tudtak a világok között. Thor megvárta míg elnyeli őket a kék fény, majd visszaindult a palotába.

Csend. Sötétség. Sebek. Vér. Fájdalom. Halál. Loki minden levegővételt megszenvedett.

'Halál. Miért nem jössz már? Egyszer már odaadtam magam neked, de nem kellettem. Miért nem lehet vége már? Bevégeztetett. Mindent feladtam és mindent elvesztettem. Már csak egy dologtól félek, amitől egész életem során féltem: egyedül meghalni. De kész vagyok szembenézni veled, Halál. Csak ne késlekednél már ennyit!'

-Thor! - egy férfi hang.

-Thor! - egy női hang. Thor csak a másodikra eszmélt fel, amikor a lépcsőn igyekezett lefelé. Megfordult és a barátai aggódó tekintetével találta szembe magát.

- Mi a baj Sif?

- Hallottuk, hogy a Tanács nem hozott döntést. De csak ennyit. Azt, gondoltuk te talán többet tudsz és...

- Nem tudok semmit, barátaim - vágott Sif szavába szomorúan Thor. - Loki sorsa még bizonytalan. Épp hozzá indultam, hogy megnézzem.

- Elkísérhetünk? - kérdezte Fandral. Thor bólintott és a kis csapat együtt folytatta utját lefelé egy igencsak hosszú lépcsősorozaton.

Ahogy egyre közeledtek Asgard legmélye felé Thor szíve egyre nehezebb lett. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Túl nagy a csönd. De mit is várt? Hogy Loki majd magában elbeszélget? Nem is tehette volna. 'Mérgemben még a szájzárát sem vettem le. Csak úgy otthagytam. Minden szó nélkül.' Thor sóhajtott. A cellaajtó elé értek. Volstagg kinyitotta a nehéz vasajtót és beléptek.

- Loki - szólította öccsét Thor. A fáklya fényében hunyorogva próbálta meglelni hollétét. Az egyik sarokban kirajzolódott a férfi ülő sziluettje. - Loki - odalépett hozzá. Valami nincs rendben. Se egy hang, se egy moccanás. Sif beljebb lépett.

- Thor?

Thor átment a túloldali falhoz, lekapta a fáklyát a tartóról, majd visszalépett öccse teste mellé. Megvilágította arcát és egy pillanatra szíve megszűnt dobogni. Loki szemei csukva voltak, arca olyan sápadt volt, mint amilyennek Thor sohasem látta.

-Loki! - Thor szabad kezével megragadta öccse vállát, hogy kissé felrázza, de ő csak eldőlt mint egy zsák. Loki ott feküdt vérbefagyva és épphogy csak lélegzett.


	3. Chapter 3

- Loki! - Thor kétségbeesetten felemelte Loki fejét. - Fogdd! - Fandral kezébe nyomta a fáklyát. - Segítsetek! - nézett Volstaggra és Hogunra.

- Thor, lehet, hogy ez csak káprázat, egy csel és...

- Atyánk megfosztotta minden hatalmától! - csattant fel Thor. - Segítsetek! Fel kell vinnünk a szobájába.

- De, Thor... - próbálkozott Sif.

- Sif! Te menj szólj Algrimnek és a gyógyítóknak! Jöjjenek azonnal! Anyánkat is értesítsd kérlek! - hadarta a Villámok Ura. A harcosnő pár pillanatig habozott, aztán tekintete találkozott Thoréval. Bólintott és elrohant.

- Gyerünk! - Thor felhúzta öccsét, Volstagg és Hogun is odaléptek hozzá segíteni.

- Thor, az öccséd merő vér - szólalt meg Hogun, ahogy próbált fogást találni Loki vértől csúszó vértjén. A három harcos és Thor együttesen felcipelte Lokit Asgard legmélyéről egykori hálóterméig. Sif és Algrim már ott álltak. Kinyitották az ajtót és Thor lefektette öccsét az ágyra. Elkezdte leszedni róla a billincset, a szájzárat majd a mellvértjét. Ekkor Loki feleszmélt egy pillanatra és elkapta bátyja kezét.

- Ne... - hangja gyenge volt és halk. Thor fölé hajolt.

- Loki! Ki tette ezt? Mi történt veled?

- Te... - Loki tekintette homályos volt, nem értette mi történik, hogy hol van. Egyedül a fölötte lévő arcot tudta kivenni. - gyűlöllek. - motyogta, majd visszaájult. Thor ott állt öccse fölé görnyedve teljesen lefagyva. Algrim odalépett hozzá és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Thor, az öccséd nincs magánál. Nem tudja, mit beszél.

- De pontosan tudja - suttogta a férfi.

- Thor hát nem érted? Loki pontosan ezt akarja! Hogy szenvedj! - lépett elő Sif. - Hát tényleg nem veszed ész...

-Most menjetek! - szakította félbe Thor a harcosnőt. - Kérlek... csak menjetek!

A Három Harcos meghajolt és kihátráltak a szobából. Sif csalódottan megrázta a fejét, majd Lokira pillantott. Dühös volt rá. Még így is félholtan is azon volt, hogy minél több szenvedést okozzon a bátyjának. Tekintetét újra Thorra emelte. A harcos megfogta a fiatalabb kezét és csak nézte. Algrim folytatta a vért leszedését. Thor csak állt és nézte az öccsét, szeme nedves volt a könnyektől, amit oly nagyerőkkel próbált visszatartani. Sif csodálta őt, mindazok után amit Loki tett vele, ő mégis hitt benne, kitartott mellette, és nem feledte szeretni egy pillanatra sem. Csodálta őt. De nem értette. Lassan megfordult és elhagyta a szobát.

- Ez nagyon csúnya - szólalt meg Algrim. A vértet már sikerült levenni Lokiról, most az inget próbálta finoman kigombolni és levenni, de nehezen ment, mert jócskán beleragadt a sebekbe. Thor rémült szemmel meredt öccse mellkasára.

- Mi okozta ezeket?

- Korbács - válaszolta az elf. Lassan az oldalára fordította Lokit, hogy teljesen le tudja hámozni róla a maradék felsőt. - A háta rosszabbul néz ki. - mondta komoran. A Villámok Istene a szörnyűségtől ledermedve állt. 'Hogy nem láttam? Mikor történt ez?' De nem is láthatta, mert Loki nem engedte látni. Algrim közelebb hajolt, hogy szemügyre vegye a sebeket. Ebben a pillanatban rohanva megérkezett Frigga.

- Odin nevére! - szegény asszonyt teljesen sokkolta kisebbik fia látványa. Sírva oda akart rohanni hozzá, de Algrim villámgyorsan az útjába állt.

- Királynőm, ne! Komolyabb a baj, mint hittem - Thor Algrim szavaira felkapta a fejét.

- Komoly? Beszélj Algrim!

- Ezek nem egyszerű sebek Thor, Odin fia. Fekete mágiával van átitatva minden egyes vágás. Ilyennel még csak könyvekben találkoztam.

- Édes fiam! - sírt Frigga. Megkerülve az elfet félig felmászott Loki ágyára és ölébe vonta fogadott fia fejét és halk alig kivehető szavakat motyogva simogatni kezdte. Thornak összeszorult a szíve, ahogy sírdogáló anyját nézte. Nem szerette így látni.

- Uram - Algrim szava kizökkentette Thort, az elfre nézett. - Szavamat adom, hogy minden tudásommal azon leszek, hogy segítsek az öcséden. Most egyelőre annyit tehetünk, hogy kitisztítjuk a sebeket és átkötjük.

- Kérlek, intézkedj Algrim! - mondta Thor megtört hangon. Algrim bólintott, majd a kint várakozó gyógyítókat különböző utasításokkal látta el. Hirtelen megindult a sürgés forgás, egyedül Loki élettelen teste és Frigga cirógató ölelése marad ugyan úgy. Thor teljesen üres lett, szinte már nem is érzékelte a kinti világot. Próbált a legkevésbé zavaró helyre evickélni a szobában, ahol nem zavarta a gyógyítókat. Odinért imádkozott. Heimdall már biztos értesítette. Heimdall mindent látott, mostanra szólnia kellett Odinnak. Atyja hamarosan hazatér. 'Majd ő kitalál valamit. Atyánk mindig kitalál valamit.' Thor tekintete körbefutott a szobán. Nem nyúltak semmihez, amióta Loki elment. Amióta azt hitték, hogy meghalt. Frigga néhanapján bejött megsiratni fiát. De rajta kívül senki nem lépett be a szobába. Még Thor se. Tekintete az ablakpárkányra esett, és most vette csak észre Hugint és Munint, Odin hollóit. Ők mindig mindenkit figyeltek. Most sem volt máshogy, ide-oda cikázó szemükkel követték az eseményeket. Thor sem tehetett többet. Az ajtófélfának támaszkodott és csak figyelt.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahogy ott állt és elnézte anyját és fogadott öccsét emlékek sokasága tört fel benne. Még amikor gyerekek voltak. Thor sokszor látta így őket. Friggát, ahogy Lokit ápolja. Gyerekként jó párszor volt úgy, hogy összeverekedtek valami csipcsup dolog miatt. És Thor mindannyiszor alaposan helybenhagyta öccsét. "Thor, te vagy az idősebb, több eszed lehetne!" így szidta meg őt az anyja mindig. Loki meg könnyes szemekkel, de vigyorogva nézte Thort az anyjuk szoknyája mögül. Mindegy volt, ki kezdte, vagy hogy miért ütött ki a verekedés a végén mindig Thort büntették meg.

Thor egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, de tényleg csak egy pillanat volt, amint újra meglátta öccse sebekkel teli testét újra komor lett. Mindig Loki volt az eszesebb. Loki volt a jó gyerek. A szófogadó gyerek. Minden csínyja ellenére, ő bölcsebb és érettebb volt Thornál. Minden csínja valami tanulságot hordozott. Thor sokszor nem értett a szép szóból. Loki így okította Thort. Mindig volt valami célja a trükkjeinek, mindig volt valami üzenet.

Ellökte magát az ajtótól és kiment a szobából. Levegőre volt szüksége. A folyosó nyitott volt és onnan messze be lehetett látni Asgard hegyvidékeit. Thor a korlátra könyökölt és a horizontot bámulta üres tekintettel.

- De most nem értem, testvérem - motyogta magában. - Nem értem az üzenetet.

Thor sosem volt jó a rejtvényekben. 'Az nem lehet, hogy mindaz az idő, amit eltöltöttünk együtt eltűnt. Egyszerűen nem lehet, hogy ily rövid idő alatt elfelejtsd azt az oly hosszú időt Loki. Bármily gyűlölettel is viseltetsz irántam, vagy még apánk iránt, akit oly nagy hévvel letagadtál, nem felejtheted a közös boldog pillanatokat. Én sose felejtem. Pedig haragszom rád. Haragudtam rád. De feledni sosem feledtelek el.' Mi történt hát? Van egy nagy űr. Loki halott, Loki él. De mi történt, amíg halott volt? Thor agya kétségbeesetten próbált összerakni egy magyarázatot a történtekre. Az nem lehet, hogy öccse ennyire mélyre süllyedt a sötétségbe. Thor látta őt, ahogy Loki ránézett, amikor hazahívta, a könnycsepp, amikor Thor harcba hívta az oldalán. Az öccse ott volt. Bármit is okozott tetteivel bátyjának, a szeme mást mondott. De Thor nem értette. Loki félt. 'Nem mert hazatérni tartva Odin haragjától? Nem. Itt valami más lesz. Azok a sebek... nem Midgardról valóak. Nem, azok még korábbiak.' Thor felegyenesedett még mindig a hegyeket figyelve. A Nap már lassan ereszkedett lefele. Ahogy a fény fogyni kezdett, úgy Thor dühe nőtt. Ökölbeszorította kezeit. Valaki bántotta az öccsét.

- Én, Thor, Odin fia, Atyám nevére esküszöm, hogy megfizetsz tetteidért bárki légy is!

Az éjszaka lassan leszáll, és Asgard népe elcsendesedett. Thor nem lelt nyugalomra, céltalanul rótta a folyosókat. Rajta kívül Frigga virrasztott. Mintha csak ez a feladat jutott volna neki. Virrasztott mikor Thort száműzte atyja, virrasztott mikor Odin aludni tért, és most is virraszt kisebbik fia meggyötört teste mellett.

Összetört azon a napon mikor Odin és Thor visszatértek a leszakadt hídról. Loki nem volt velük. Odin azt mondta Loki elment. "Hova ment?" Frigga kérdezte, pedig tudta, szíve-lelke tudta, a könnyei már a kérdés előtt tudták a választ, de muszáj volt megkérdezni. Várta, hogy Odin azt mondja "Hamarosan visszajön." De nem mondta. Senki nem mondott semmit. Thor sírt, Frigga sírt. Odin nem sírt. Ő is elment. Egy része meghalt, egy része Lokival együtt megszűnt létezni. És egy halott nem sír.

A temetés után Odin hónapokig nem szólt Lokiról semmit. Mintha elfelejtette volna, hogy egyáltalán létezett. Persze ez nem volt igaz. Frigga tudta, hogy ura bent emészti magát, hogy igenis fáj neki, talán még jobban mint nekik. De dühös is volt rá, amiért nem mond semmit. Amiért nem beszél róla.

Aztán egy nap minden megváltozott. Heimdall megjelent a palotában, elhagyta őrhelyt. Odin megváltozott, Thor megváltozott.

- Mi történt?- kapta el fia kezét, aki készült elviharozni mellette minden szó nélkül. Thor pár pillanatig habozott.

- Loki él - mondta. Frigga szíve elkezdett sebesebben dobogni. Örülnie kell, de nem mert örülni. Thor szomorúsággal és aggodalommal teli arca nem engedte neki. Valami baj volt. Ahogy fia ránézett tudta, és szíve egy még gyorsabb tempót kezdett diktálni. - Midgardon van. Minél előbb haza kell hoznom.

Thor arcon csókolta anyját és a gyülekező helyre ment. Odin az összes varázslótudományban jártas emberét összehívta. Utat kellett találniuk Midgardba.

Thor elment. És Frigga virrasztott. Az órák napoknak tűntek, a napok hónapoknak. Odin nem szólt semmit, ami még inkább lassította az idő kerekeit. Aztán vége lett. A trón teremben voltak. Loki hazatért, őt várták. Csendben. És akkor Odin odafordult hozzá. Akkor oly sok idő után, kézbe vette felesége kezét és megszólalt.

- Készülj fel - sóhajtotta. - hagy az az ember, aki most visszatér hozzánk talán már csak árnyéka annak, akit egykoron fiunknak hívtunk.

*  
Frigga hirtelen kizökkent a gondolataiból. Loki megmozdította a fejét. Még mindig az ölében tartotta és újra cirógatni kezdte. Figyelte, ahogy fia kinyitja szemét.

- Loki - suttogta neki halkan. A kisherceg tekintete meggyötört és elveszett volt. Egész teste lüktetett a fájdalomtól. Növekvő félelemmel nézett körül, próbálta felfogni hol is van. Aztán meglelte anyja arcát az éjszakai homályban. Sötét volt, mindössze egy gyertya pislákolt mellettük. És a fénye rávetült arra az arcra. Olyan angyali volt. Loki szeméből akaratlanul legördült egy könnycsepp, melyet édesanyja virágillatú ruhája mohón elnyelt.

- Meg kellett, hogy öljelek. - Loki hangja erőtlenül hatott az éjszaka csendjébe. Frigga nem mert megszólalni, elapadtnak hitt könnyei újra utat találtak az arcán. - Újra és újra. Egészen addig, amíg hezitálás nélkül nem ment... egészen addig, amíg nem élveztem. És te könyörögtél. Mindig könyörögtél és az én szívem megszakadt. De bizonyítanom kellett neki... ez volt az egyetlen út...

- Shhhh - csitította Frigga, mikor látta, hogy Loki egyre mélyebbre süllyed az emlékeiben. - Nem lesz semmi baj. Minden rendbe jön. Atyád hamarosan hazatér Jothumheirből és együtt megoldjuk.

Loki lehunyta a szemét. 'Odin. Miért gondolja mindenki, hogy Mindenek Atyja mindent megold. Majd Odin megmondja, majd Odin eldönti, majd Odin megoldja. Ő miért nem dönthet maga? Miért hiszi mindenki, hogy Odin szavánál nincs hatalmasabb? Én tudom, én láttam őket. "Ő" Odinról fog dönteni, már rég döntött mindenről. El fog jönni, ítélkezni fog Mindenek Atyja felett, pusztulásba taszítani a birodalmát, majd az összes többi létezőt. És a nagy Odin nem tehet majd semmit. Nem lesz, aki megállítsa.' Loki keserűen elmosolyodott. ' Egyszer megvolt a lehetőség, hogy vége legyen. De Odin megkegyelmezett. Ez volt az ő gyengesége. Hitt a második esélyben. És most ez a második esély fogja megölni. El fog jönni, megbosszulni mindent, visszavenni ami az övé, elfog jönni Odin fejéért. Hiába minden. Én megpróbáltam. Megállíthattam volna, de...' fájdalmasan nyelt egyet és lassan megrázta fejét anyja meleg simogató kezei alatt. 'Thor.Már megint Thor. Ő aki annyira hangoztatja, hogy még mindig a testvérem. De egy testvér nem csinál ilyet. Egy testvér a testvére mellett küzd, sosem ellene. De Thor mindvégig azon volt, hogy megállítson. Nem értett semmit. Miért nem? Thor... lehet, hogy megakartad menteni a drágalátos Földedet, de nem is sejted, hogy ezzel talán egy Ragnarokot indítottál el. Csak Midgardnak kellett volna pusztulnia. De most már minden együtt fog elpusztulni. Ha Ő megérkezik. Thor ha tudnád... ha tudtad volna... ' Loki lassan újra álomba merült.


	5. Chapter 5

A hajnali órákban érkezett meg Odin. Egyenesen fogadott fia szobájába tartott. Belépve felesége kisírt szemeivel találkozott. Közelebb jőve szemügyre vette Lokit. A fiú most aludt, arca sápadt volt és kifejezéstelen.

- Gyere! - nyújtotta Odin Frigga felé a kezét.

- Nem hagyom itt! - suttogta felháborodva a felesége.

- Nem tehetsz érte semmit, csak annyit, hogy hagyod pihenni. Gyere! - Odin addig tartotta kinyújtva kezét, míg Frigga rájött nincs más választása, itt kell hagynia Lokit. Csókot nyomott a homlokára, majd finoman megfogta a fejét és az öléből a párnára fektette. Követte férjét a folyosóra.

- Ha visszaadnád az erejét megerősödne és...

- Nem! - fordult szembe Odin a feleségével, hogy idejében elejét vegye a vitának. - Loki ügye még ítéletre vár. Súlyos bűnöket követett el, és a körülmények ellenére is fogoly marad.

- Hogy teheted ezt?

- Mint király kötelességem, hogy megvédjem Asgard népének béké...

- De elsősorban apa vagy! - fakadt ki Frigga. - Felelősséget vállaltál érte - halkabbra fogta a hangját. - azon az estén, mikor hazahoztad a karjaidban.

- Megvédtem az életét a Tanács előtt - vágott vissza Odin.

- Az nem elég - csóválta meg a fejét az asszony. Odin hirtelen olyan fáradtnak és meggyötörtnek tűnt a szemében. Voltak heves vitáik. Amikor Thort letaszította a Földre büntetésből, akkor is összevitatkoztak és Odin nem tűrte, hogy Frigga megkérdőjelezze tetteit. De most Mindenek Atyja feltűnően csendes volt.

- Amíg nem tudjuk mivel állunk szemben nem tehetek semmit. - ennyivel zárta le a bölcs király a vitájukat.

Loki a hasán feküdt, amikor felébredt. Kinyitotta a szemét. Egy zöld párna. Az első dolog amit látott. 'Talán csak álmodtam mindent?' A hátára akart fordulni, a mozdulat közben meghúzódó sebei megnehezítették a dolgát. 'Nem, mégsem álmodtam.' Sziszegve sikerült végigvinnie a mozdulat sort. Nagyon kótyagos volt, nem emlékezett semmire mi is történt. Szemei most az égboltot fürkészték, majd jobbra nézett és meglátta az ablakot. 'Várjunk, csak... mi?' És itt bejött egy képzavar. Ablak, égbolt. A plafon. Még fiatalkorában megbűvölte a plafont. A szobájában volt. Lassan felült, körülnézett. Nem változott szinte semmi. Végignézett magán. Be voltak kötözve a sérülései. Hasonlóan nézhetett ki, mint egy midgardi bepólyált múmia.

Felkelt és magára rángatta az ágytövében heverő selyemköpenyét. Odaevickélt az ablakhoz és mélyeket szippantott az asgardi levegőből. Esteledett. Loki nem tudta mennyi ideig nem volt magánál. Egyáltalán nem tudott semmit.

Meghallotta, hogy az ajtó halkan kinyílik. Odafordulva egy szolgálólánnyal találta szembe magát. Ételt hozott. Lokit bámulva meghajolt és letette a tálcát a szobában lévő asztalra. Loki köszönet képen bólintott a lánynak, lassan odaballagott és letépett pár szem szőlőt a gyümölcsöstálról. Éhes volt. Nem is kicsit. Egyenként bekapta őket élvezve az édes ízüket. A szolgálólány csak állt és bámulta tágra nyílt szemekkel. Mint aki kísértetet lát. Hallotta a suttogást, miszerint Loki visszatért és most itt áll előtte az elő- halott herceg. És a herceg kezdett fusztrált lenni a bámulástól. Az ötödik szőlőszemnél Loki megállította félúton a kezét és a lányra nézett.

- Nem fogok hagyni neked, ha arra vársz - szólt Loki és magában önelégülten nyugtázta, hogy sikerült a lányt olyannyira zavarba hoznia, hogy sápadtas arca rákvörösre váltson és lesüsse tekintetét.

- Jaj, uram, dehogy... én nem... - habogott a lány. - Elnézését kérem! - motyogta végül és fejet hajtva kihátrált a szobából becsukva az ajtót maga mögött. Loki fáradtan mosolygott egyet és folytatta a csemegézést.


	6. Chapter 6

Miután csillapította éhségét, Loki járkálni kezdett a szobában, hogy mozgásra bírja elgémberedett izmait és, hogy megszokja a sebek okozta fájdalmat. Az, hogy jóllakott és a szobájában volt valamennyire nyugalommal töltötte el, egészen addig, amíg kopogtattak az ajtón. A herceg szíve kihagyott pár ütemet. Nem akart találkozni, se beszélni senkivel, de tudta, hogy elkerülhetetlen. Reményvesztetten fordult az ajtó felé, majd mikor háborgatója belépett megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Csak Algrim volt az.

- Hercegem – biccentett az elf és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Kérlek, Algrim! – emelte fel kezét Loki fáradtan mosolyogva. – Sok minden történt az elmúlt időkben, de köztünk minden a régi.

- Loki – Algrim újra biccentett nyugtázás kép és tegezésre váltott. Loki kedvelte az öreg elfet. Jó tanár volt és jó társaság. Sosem várta tőle, hogy úgy kezelje, mint egy herceget. 'És mint kiderült soha nem is voltam herceg.' Algrim közelebb lépett és az arcára aggodalom ült ki. – Fekete mágia. Egy erős átok, mi több egy kötésátok. De ezt te is tudod, nem igaz?

Loki lassan bólintott, ujjait végigfutatta a mellkasán lévő kötésen. Ő tudta. Pontosan tudta mi ez, és már Algrim is tudja. Ahogy azt is, hogy nincs mit tenni.

- A kötést csak úgy lehet megtörni, ha az aki… - kezdte az elf, de hirtelen, minden előzmény nélkül valaki berombolt a szobába. Loki arca elsötétült.

- Mint mondtam Algrim, valami még mindig a régi. Ennyi idő után sem tanult meg kopogni. Úgy gondolja, mindenki szívesen látja az Aranyifjút. – kommentálta Loki Thor belépőjét.

- Loki! Hát felébredtél! – nézett az öccsére a Villámisten.

- Nyilvánvaló – válaszolt maró gúnnyal a fiatalabb. A két testvér csöndben meredt egymásra. Algrim elérkezetnek látta az időt, hogy kioldalagjon Thor mellett az ajtón.

- Loki – Thor testvére utálattal telt tekintetével kísérve közelebb ment hozzá. – Miért nem szóltál? – kérdezte aggodalommal. Loki kiakadt.

- Szólni? – nézett bátyjára megvetően. – Ez vicc akar lenni, kedves Thor? Szólnom kellett volna? Tényleg? És mégis hogyan?

Thor hirtelen elszégyellte magát, miután rájött mire is céloz öccse.

- Ha nem kezdted volna sértegetni Atyánkat, akkor…

- Sértegetni? – üvöltött rá Loki, bátyja meghökkent a reakcióján.

Algrim már jóval lejjebb járt a palota folyosóin, mire meghallva az üvöltést megtorpant. Thor nem csukta be Loki szobájának az ajtaját, így az egész palota hallhatta őket. Frigga és Odin a trónteremben voltak. A királynő felkapta fejét kisebbik fia hangjára. Felállt és kisietett az udvarra, ahol jobban hallotta őket. Odin nem mozdult, csak lehunyta a szemét. Ő mindent hallott, kristály tisztán.

- Lehet, hogy velem van a baj, de én nem emlékszem semmi sértő megjegyzésre, csak arra, hogy amint megszólaltam te fogtad magad és bedobtál egy sötét cellába, mint valami kutyát – sziszegte Loki.

- Azt mondtad Atyánknak, hogy megbocsátasz neki – emlékeztette Thor az öccsét, feleslegesen, mert Loki pontosan tudta mit mondott.

- És? – tárta szét karját a fiatalabb. – Még mindig nem értem mi ebben a sértő?

- Azok után, amit tettél neked kéne esedezned a megbocsátásért! – hördült fel Thor türelmét veszte. – Elhiteted velünk, hogy meghaltál, aztán egyszer csak felbukkansz a semmiből Midgardon és viccből elkezded gyilkolni az embereket!

- Viccből? – kérdezett újra vissza elsötétült tekintettel Loki. Már majdnem kiabálva folytatta. – Már megbocsáss, de visszaemlékezve az elmúlt „boldog" időkre, kettőnk közül nem én voltam az, aki trollokat, orkokat és más egyéb primitív társaságot harcba provokált, csakhogy utána viccből levágja őket, majd a dicsőségben fürödve leigya magát és…

- Elég volt Loki! Most nem az én régi hibáimról van szó hanem rólad! – dörrent Thor hangja.

- Nem az én szokásom viccből gyilkolni! Nem öltem meg senkit ok nélkül! – vágott vissza öccse. – Nézzük, ott volt pár katona, való igaz, de ők támadtak. Aztán, az a hely ahová érkeztem felrobbant, nos hát azt mondjuk úgy, hogy baleset volt, hisz én sem láthattam előre. Ami pedig a repülő erődöt illeti, az sem zuhant le, azt igazán nem róhatod fel nekem!

- És Coulson? – vicsorgott Thor.

- Ki? – nézett vissza rá Loki, látszott rajta, hogy visszapörgeti magában az eseményeket. – Á, igen! Az az ügynök az üvegkalitkánál. Nos, ha jól emlékszem az jogos önvédelem volt. Valami nevetséges fabrikált tűzágyúval fenyegetet. – vonta meg a vállát Loki.

- Jó ember volt! – csattant fel a bátyja.

- Aki rosszkor volt rossz helyen és nem a saját fajtájával kezdett! Vagy várjunk csak! – Loki összeráncolva a homlokát úgy tett mint aki nagyon gondolkodik. – Hmm, vagy talán inkább te voltál rosszkor, rossz helyen. Kitudja, ha nem játszod a nagy hőst… - Loki hagyta, hogy Thor elhiggye, hogy az ő hibája volt az egész, figyelte, ahogy bátyja lelkiismerete mardosni kezdi. – Mellesleg – szólalt meg újra a kisherceg. – az ügynök nem halt meg.

Thor felkapta a fejét és döbbenten meredt öccsére, nem tudta, hogy csak játszik-e vele.

- De hát Fury azt mondta…

- Fury? – vágott közbe Loki, majd halkan kuncogott egyet. – Tényleg nem jutott el az agyatokig, hogy nem csak én voltam az, aki az elejétől kezdve dróton rángatott titeket?

'Elég volt!' A Villámisten megdörzsölte a halántékát. Kezdett fáradni. Pedig még nem is kapott választ a kérdésére.

- Miért Loki? – kérdezte szomorú tekintettel. – Miért tetted ezt?

Loki dühe nőtt. Idegesítette, hogy Thor nem tud semmit, nem ért semmit és mégis ítélkezik felette.

- Volt egy tervem – mondta a fiatal próbálva visszafojtani dühét. – Volt egy reményem, erre jöttél te, lepottyantál az égből és minden szertefoszlott! Miért nem tudtál nyugton maradni?

- Elraboltad a barátomat, a tudós Selviget!

- De a nőcskédet békén hagytam nem? Mennyibe tellett volna megkeresnem és megölnöm? De nem tettem! Azt hittem ez tiszta üzenet!

- Tiszta üzenet? – csattant fel Thor. – Nem, Loki! Nem volt tiszta üzenet! Egyik tetted sem volt tiszta üzenet!

- Mert nem figyelsz! – vágott vissza az öccse. – Beleártod magad olyanba, amiről fogalmad sincs! Játszod a nagy hős miközben megöleted magad!

- Te próbáltál megölni!

- Védeni próbáltalak te nyomorult! – sziszegte Loki. Thor szeme kikerekedett és dühében nyakon ragadta öccsét.

- Védeni? VÉDENI? – hörögte.

- Nem értesz semmit! – nyögte Loki, miközben próbálta lefejteni Thor kezét magáról. – Mégis mit vártál? Hogy majd sírva a nyakadba borulok, aztán kézen fogva hazajövünk?

- Igen! – vágta rá Thor, enyhítve a szorításán.

- Mindkettőnket megöltek volna .

- Kik? A Chitauri? – kérdezte Thor. – még a gyenge Midgard is sikeresen kiállt ellenük, Asgardnak nem lett volna ellenfél, Loki!

Loki Thor képébe nevetett.

- A Chitauri? Tényleg azt hitted csak pár ocsmány robotszörny az amitől tartani kell? Ó nem, Thor! A Chitauri csak egy a sok közül. Ők csak olyan előjátékfélék – vigyorgott bátyjára, majd hirtelen elkomolyodott az arca. – Vannak olyan lények, amelyekről nem írnak a könyvek, olyan lények amilyeneket még sohasem láttál. A Kilenc világon túl, amikről mi tudunk, azonkívül számtalan más világ is létezik Thor. És Ő már sokukat az uralma alá hajtott. És most minket akar.

- Ki? Kicsoda, Loki? – Thor lassan elengedte a fiatalabb herceg nyakát. Loki egy darabig maga elé meredt, majd hátat fordított és az ablakhoz ment. Thor észrevette, hogy a hátán lévő kötés pár helyen átvérzett. Újra szégyent érzett, hogy öccse állapotáról megfeledkezve oly hevesen rárontott.

- Nem tudsz te semmit. Fogalmad nincs mi van készülőben. Fogalmad nincs mi történt – motyogta Loki az asgardi tájat bámulva.

- Igazad van, testvérem! – Thor igyekezett békítőre fogni a hangját. – Kérlek segíts megértenem! Megígérem, hogy minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy megértselek, de ahhoz tudnom kell mi történt. Ki tette ezt veled, Loki?


	7. Chapter 7

Loki pár percig néma csendben állt és nézte, ahogy az este közeledtével felgyulladnak Asgard fényei.

- Halottnak kellett volna lennem – szólalt meg végül halkan. – Ott és akkor, miután szétverted a Bifrostot és én… azt választottam, a sötétséget, a zuhanást. Aztán egyszer csak ott voltam. Azon a helyen. – a kisherceg szemei messze révedtek miközben emlékei közt kutatott. Bátyja szinte lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatta. – A midgardiak úgy hívják Pokol. A Pokolban voltam. Van elképzelésed milyen hely is lehet az, Thor? – fordult vissza az ablakból az idősebb felé.

- Nem, Loki. Nincs – válaszolta halkan.

- Mikor rám találtak gyenge és kétségbeesett voltam... Egyedül voltam. És gyűlöltelek, úgy mint még soha! Ahogy Odint is! – sziszegte dühösen Loki, de aztán megenyhült az arca. – Az egésznek az iróniája, hogy pont ez mentett meg. Amint meghallották a történetem, tudták, hogy hasznomat vehetik. Terveik voltak velem. De közben nekem is megvoltak a saját terveim.

- Mint például leigázni Midgardot? – szólt közbe Thor. – A királyukká tenni magad?

- Már mondtam egyszer! Én sosem akartam a trónt! Sem itt, sem másutt! Mégis mi a fenét kezdtem volna azokkal a nyomorult halandókkal, Thor? Hát tényleg ennyire nem ismersz? Mindig is semmibe vettem őket, még a jégóriásokat is többre tartom az embereknél! Minek kéne nekem az ő szánalmas kis világuk? – nézett Loki értetlenül bátyjára. Thor kezdte elveszteni a fonalat.

- De hát azt mondtad… azért jöttél… - habogott a Villámisten. – Loki te magad mondtad, hogy leigázod őket. Hogy a királyuk leszel!

- Mert ez kellett mondanom! – vágta rá a fiatalabb. Kis szünetet tartva próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, hogyan is magyarázza el a szőke hercegnek. – Kötöttem egy alkut. Hogy csak akkor szerzem meg és adom át nekik a Tessaractot, ha Midgard az enyém lesz. Aztán, amíg a Chitauri azzal van elfoglalva, hogy porig rombolja az emberek világát én fogom magam és meglépek a Tessaractal jó messze tőlük és jó messze tőletek.

- Szóval csak úgy odavetetted nekik a midgardiakat, hogy te elmenekülhess? – kérdezett vissza Thor újra feléledő dühvel.

- Nem volt más választásom. – rázta meg a fejét Loki.

- Mindig van más választás Loki! – csattant fel bátyja.

- Ó, igen? – Loki rákontrázott. – És te pontosan tudod, milyen lehetőségeim voltak, igaz drága Thor? Tudod, mi történt volna, ha másik lehetőséget választok? Ha egyszerűen csak átadom nekik a Tessaractot? Akkor ide jöttek volna először. Nem egy kis hadsereg, nem is kettő! Hanem rengeteg! Asgard már az első hullámban elbukott volna. Aztán miután a vezető beteljesítette véres bosszúját, és Odin fejét vette, porig rombolva mindent szépen mentek volna a következő világba és…

- Bosszú? – vakkantott hirtelen Thor kizökkentve Lokit hevességéből.

- Mi?

- Azt mondtad bosszút áll Odinon. Ami azt jelenti, hogy a népünk ismeri ezt a vezetőt, akiről te beszélsz! – rakta össze Thor. Loki meglepetten pislogott, nem csak azért mert most az egyszer Thor figyelt minden egyes szavára, hanem azért is, mert bátyja magától képes volt ilyen következtetéseket levonni. – Mi a neve?

- Nem mondhatom meg – mondta Loki. Bátyja hirtelen elélépett, egy pillanatra azt hitte megint fojtogatni kezdi, de helyette az arcát fogta meg két kezével és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Segíteni akarok! Miért nem hagyod?

- Ha segíteni akarsz, nem kérdezed többet a nevét! – sziszegte Loki az idősebb képébe. Thor lassan elengedte öccsét és hátrébb lépett. A fiatal herceg kötései már a mellkasán is kezdtek átvérezni. És ekkor Thor rájött.

- Nem mondhatod el! Az átok miatt! – közölte felvilágosult képpel.

- Nahát Thor! Zsenialitásod páratlan! Bearanyoztad vele a napom – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Loki.

- Hagyd ezt abba! Próbálom megérteni, de te nem könnyíted meg a dolgom! – morogta vissza a szőke. – Atyánk ismeri? – nézett Lokira. A fiatalabb nem válaszolt, csak nézte őt. Thor ezt igennek vette. – Én ismerem? – kérdezte újra, mire öccse kuncogni kezdett. Megkerülve bátyját az asztalhoz ballagott.

- Ahhoz könyveket kéne olvasnod, drága Thor. Tudod, azok a téglalapalakú papírkötegek, melynek lapjain sok-sok betű van – gúnyolódott a kisherceg és egy mosolyt villantott haragos tekintetű testvérének.

- Atyánknak volt már dolga vele? – Thor nem adta fel.

- Nos igen. Mi az, hogy. Nagy csata volt. A vezető elbukott, de ahelyett, hogy Odin végzett volna vele futni hagyta. Ha a drágalátos Mindenek Atyja kevésbé lett volna lágyszívű mindez nem történt volna meg – mondta a fiatal és megfogta az asztalon lévő boroskancsót, hogy töltsön magának egy pohárral.

- Ha Atyánk nem hozott volna el Jothumheinr-ből mindez nem történt volna meg – szólt halkan Thor. A boroskancsó megállt a levegőben. Ez váratlan volt Lokinak. Erre nem számított. Főleg nem Thortól. És amire még inkább nem számított, hogy fájni fognak neki ezek a szavak. Épp azon volt, hogy valami frappánsan visszavágjon, de Thor folytatta. – Ha Atyánk elmondta volna az igazat az elejétől kezdve, mindez nem történt volna meg. És ha Én hallgattam volna rád, mikor arrogánsan rárontottam a Jothunökre, mindez nem történik meg. De megtörtént, Loki. Ezen már nem lehet változtatni – mondta szomorúan a Villámisten öccse ledermedt alakjára nézve. – Mutogathatunk egymásra, hogy ki is a hibás. De az igazság, hogy mindannyian hibásak vagyunk. Mindannyian felelősek vagyunk a történtekért, Loki. Te, én, Odin, mind! Ahelyett, hogy itt marjuk egymást, megpróbálhatnánk megoldani! Közösen. Nem tudom mi történt veled. Nem tudom, milyen döntéseket kellett meghoznod. Szólnod kellett volna, Loki, segítettünk volna! Sem én, sem Atyánk nem várta el, hogy egyedül cipelj egy ilyen terhet!

- De egyedül voltam! – üvöltött rá bátyjára Loki és a földhöz vágta a boroskancsót. – Mikor nősz már végre fel, Thor? – kiabált. Thor megszeppenve nézett a dühtől ziháló hercegre. – Nem lesz apuci mindig melletted, hogy fogja a kezedet! Nem lesz, aki vállon veregetve megdicsérjen, ha jól csinálsz valamit, vagy leszidjon a földig ha nem! Vannak olyan helyzetek, amikor magadnak kell döntened. Önálló döntéseket kell hoznod, Thor! Nem lesz aki megmondja, hogy jók, vagy rosszak. Az majd csak a végén derül ki! És az én helyzetemben, a lehető legjobb döntést hoztam! Mert én voltam ott, és nem te! Én láttam a jövőt, ahogy Asgard elesik és minden, amit valaha szerettem és magaménak tudtam porrá válik! Nekem kellett mérlegelnem, nekem kellett döntenem! És újra így döntenék! Asgardért!

- Nem pusztíthatsz el más fajokat, csak azért, hogy megvédd a sajátjaidat, Loki! – rázta meg a fejét Thor.

- Miért nem? – vágott vissza öccse. – Én miért nem tehetem meg? Pont te mondod ezt nekem, Odin fia? Te, aki csatából csatába rángattál minket? Emlékszel még a Hegyi trollokra? Akikkel békét kötöttünk? Ők nem háborgattak minket, mi nem háborgattuk őket. Egészen addig, amíg te úgy nem döntöttél, hogy ideje lenne fényezni egy kicsit az egódat. Mégis mit ártottak ők neked?

- Amit tettem nem volt helyes! Most már belátom. Szörnyű hibákat követtem el, testvérem – mondta az idősebb. – És nem akarom, hogy te is elkövesd ugyanezeket a hibákat. Te jobb vagy ennél, Loki.

Loki csendben meredt bátyjára, lassan mélyeket lélegezve, hogy lenyugodjon. Thor tett egy lépést felé.

- Akármi is történt, Loki, majd együtt megoldjuk. Te mindig ott voltál nekem, amikor szükségem volt rád. Minden hülyeségemben, minden csatában mellettem álltál…

- Nem igen volt más választásom – morogta a fiatal. Thor meghökkenve nézett rá.

- Hogy?

- Egyikünknek sem volt más választása – ismételte Loki. – Elvártad tőlem. Elvártad a barátaidtól, hogy kövessenek. Sose kérdezted. Csak elvártad – mondta halkan. Thort ez érte váratlanul.

- Miért nem szóltál semmit? – suttogta megrökönyödve.

- Mégis minek? Hogy te és a drágalátos barátaid gyávának tartsatok? – nevetett keserűen a fiatalabbik. – Az én számlámon is sok van. Voltak rossz tréfáim, volt amikor túl messze mentem. De a mészárlást sosem élveztem. Mindig is azon voltam, hogy megvédjem az élet, nem pedig, hogy elvegyem azt.

- Te voltál az, aki Jothumheinr ellen uszítottál! – cáfolta meg a Villámisten.

- Az apád ellen uszítottalak! – csapott az asztalra Loki. – Azt akartam, hogy lássa milyen is vagy! Hogy nem tisztelsz senkit és semmit! Hogy nem tudsz megbecsülni semmit! Egy király feladata, hogy óvja a népét, óvja a békét, és elkerülje a háborút. Te mindennek az ellenkezője voltál! Sutba dobtad a békét, vérre áhítoztál, és életeket kockáztattál! A mi életünket! Kis híján majdnem odavesztünk!

- És te mit csináltál? – csattant fel Thor. – Miután engem száműztek a Földre? Te mit tettél édes öcsém? Ha nem állítalak meg, kiirtottál volna egy egész fajt!

- Elkerültem, hogy több ezer asgardinak kelljen meghalni a háborúban, amit te indítottál! –kiabálta Loki. – Nem tudtam, hogy Odin száműzni fog érte téged. Nem számítottam rá, hogy egyszerű halandóként levet a Földre. De nem bántam meg. Mert legalább belátta, hogy nem vagy méltó rá, hogy király lehess. Egy szörnyeteg voltál! – hangja elhalkult, ahogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat. Thor lesújtva üveges tekintettel nézett rá, öccse nyelt egyet. – Mégis én, aki azon voltam, hogy megvédjem Asgardot kerül amibe kerül, én lettem a szörnyeteg.

- Sosem voltál szörnyeteg, Loki! – suttogta neki a bátyja. – Csak rossz döntéseket hoztál. Ahogy én is. Ahogy bárki más. Azért vagyunk itt egymásnak, hogy segítsük egymást! – Thor a öccse vállára tette kezét, de az indulatosan lesöpörte.

- Mikor fogod már fel végre, - kezdte dühösen. – hogy nincs szükségem a segítségedre? Mégis mi a francot kéne tennem, hogy feladd végre? – hadonászott Loki.

- Soha nem fogom feladni, Loki! – ragadta meg öccse hadonászó karjait Thor. – Az öcsém vagy, ha tagadod, ha nem, ha tetszik, ha nem! És szeretlek! Nem tudsz olyat tenni, ami miatt végleg meggyűlölnélek!

- Azt hiszed? – vigyorodott el sötéten a kisherceg, majd közelebb hajolt Thor arcához. – Fogalmad sincs, hogy mennyire nevetséges és szánalmas vagy – halkan tagoltan beszélt. – A sírodat ásod. Mert ez a fanatikus rajongásod lesz az, kedves Thor, ami előbb vagy utóbb a sírba visz!

Thor elkomorodott. Pár másodpercig farkasszemet néztek egymással

Aztán kopogtattak. Mindketten az ajtó felé néztek. Algrim állt ott két gyógyító társaságában.

- Elnézést uraim, – biccentett az elf. – de már későre jár és Lokinak át kéne kötözni a sérüléseit. Loki visszafordult a bátyja felé, és amikor az ránézett lebiggyesztette az ajkait.

- Szeretnéd közbe fogni a kezem? – gügyögte az idősebbnek. Thor vette egy mély levegőt és ökölbe szorította kezét. Loki gúnyos mosolyát látva legszívesebben bemosott volna egyet a drágalátos öccsének. De nem tette. Helyette kiviharozott a szobából. A léptei egy darabig visszhangoztak a folyosón, majd egy hatalmas ajtó csapódás után, amibe az egész palota belezengett, csönd lett.

Algrim és a gyógyítok beléptek a szobába.

- Szerintem… - kezdte volna az elf, de Loki közbevágott.

- Nem akarok beszélgetni! – sziszegte neki, majd fáradtan lerogyott az ágyára.

A palotára csend ereszkedett. Frigga visszasietett a trónterembe férjét keresve. Odin már felkelt a trónról és lefelé lépkedett az emelvényről. Ránézett a feleségére, aki a fáradt tekintetéből már tudta, hogy Odin nem tervezi megvitatni a hallottakat vele az este. Beletörődve követte, és remélte, hogy holnap minden tisztázódik.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nos sziasztok! Így most már csak írok valamit, mint szerzői megjegyzés Nem nagyon reménykedtem benne, hogy lesz valaki, aki elolvassa a történetet, nemhogy még hozzászólást is kapok! Méghozzá nagyon bíztatókat, amitől kedvem támad folytatni. Köszönöm Nektek! Ha már itt vagyok pár szó a történetről, ami a rövid leírásba nem fért bele: nem vagyok jártas se a norvég mitológiában se a Marel Univerzumban, képregényben. A filmeket veszem alapul és azokból fabrikálok valamit Nagy Loki fan vagyok, de gondolom ez sejthető volt. Imádom a Thor és Loki (aka Chris/Tom) közötti testvéri kémiát. Testvérek, és nem több számomra. **

Loki frissen átkötözve feküdt az ágyában az elvarázsolt plafont bámulva. Éjszaka volt, de nem tudott aludni. Nem mert aludni. Előző nap végkimerülésében aludt, illetve ájult el, akkor nem álmodott. De most… Nem akart álmodni, nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy álmodjon. Az elmúlt hónapok emlékei kísértették, akárhányszor csak lehunyta a szemét újra látta őket, újra élte az eseményeket. De ébren se akart lenni. Nem akart itt lenni, Asgardban. Bár tudta, hogy bármelyik hely jobb, mit az a Pokol, az a börtön ahol volt. Hónapokig. Csak hónapokig. Lokinak éveknek tűntek ezek a hónapok, nem is, inkább örökké valóságnak. Ott azon a helyen nem voltak nappalok és éjszakák. Az idő mintha csak megállt volna. Eleinte még vársz, van remény, hogy eljön a holnap. Talán nem változik semmi, de túléltél egy napot. Talán a következőnapon történik valami, vagy az azutánin. De aztán lassan rájössz, hogy hiába vársz. Nem jön semmi. Nincs remény. Nem változik semmi. Neked kell változtatnod.

A remény egy átkozott szó. Nem más mint egy hiú ábránd. Hiszel valamiben, amit talán sosem érhetsz el. A remény hajtja az embert előre, hogy érdemes még küzdeni. De amikor szertefoszlik nem marad más csak üresség. Megszűnik a lét értelme. ' Mégis mi vár rám most? Van-e valami célja a létezésemnek? Újra és újra bukásra vagyok ítélve, nem számít mennyire próbálom sosem érem el a célom!' Loki az égbolton lévő fénypontokat számolgatta. Ha sikerült volna megszereznie a Tessaractot elmehetett volna bárhová. Olyan helyeket láthatott volna, mint még senki a kilenc világon. Az összes világot láthatta volna, és a világokba zárt összes tudás az övé lehetett volna. Az a tudás, amiről más álmodni sem mert. A tudás hatalom. Loki ezt már rég tudta. De igazán csak most értette meg.

Asgardban nem tudott érvényesülni. Itt a tudás nem volt nagy érték. Az erő és a harctudás az igen. De a mágiát és a tudást már-már megvetették. Ahogy őt is. Hisz ezek voltak a lételemei, a lénye. Odin hozzáállását sem értette. Pedig Mindenek Atyja is hatalmas tudást birtokolt, Loki nem is igen tudott mást, aki többet tudott volna az ismert világokról mint Odin. Mégis, ahányszor atyjához fordult, hogy tudásszomját csillapítsa sosem kapott kielégítő válaszokat. Jó tanárai voltak, de egy idő után semmi újjal nem tudtak szolgálni. Csak a könyvek maradtak Lokinak és a könyvtárban magányosan eltöltött órák sokasága. És a könyvekben lévő legendák, elszórt mondatok a feltérképezetlen világokról, népekről, lényekről, ezek vonzották a herceget. Még mindig a csillagokat számolta a plafonján, már jócskán elhagyta a százat is. Vajon hány világ lehet még odakint? Száz? Ezer? Esetleg milliók? Elképzelte, ahogy megalkotja a saját Yggdrasil-ját. Ahol nem csak az ismert kilenc világ alkotja a fát, hanem minden egyes levél egy új és ismeretlen világot takar. Hogy miért akarta annyira látni ezeket a világokat? A remény miatt. És újra ez a szó, remény. A remény miatt, hogy talán az egyik világban otthonra lel. Mert az nem volt neki. Jothumheinr sose volt az otthona, Asgard meg… egy szép hazugság volt. Kegyetlen hazugság volt.

Most már minden értelmet nyert neki. Régen bántotta a tudat, hogy más mint a többi. Más mint az asgardiak. Nem csak fizikailag. Régen próbált olyan lenni mint ők, olyan akart lenni mint Thor, vagy a többiek, hogy végre elfogadják. De hiába próbálta, mint sok minden mást is hiába próbált. De már nem akarja őket. Sőt már szánja őket. Az asgardiak olyan… egyszerűek. Mindenük a harc, a dicsőség, isznak és mulatnak. És a fene nagy büszkeségük. De mire? Hányszor volt olyan, amikor Thort és állítólagos barátait csak ő választotta el a haláltól. Az ő esze nélkül már réges-rég halottak lennének. De sosem köszönték meg, egyszer sem. Nem mintha Loki elvárta volna. A hozzáállásuk ha változott volna, ha azt érezhette volna, hogy igenis kell a csapatba. De mindenek ellenére folyton leszólták és piszkálták. És Loki tűrt. Ő nem volt olyan mint Thor, hogy rögtön kirobban és eltiporja az ellene vétkezőt. Nem, Loki tervezett és várt. Ott csapott le, ahol a legjobban fájt és még csak bizonyítani sem tudták, hogy az ő műve. Volt akik elsőre felfogták a leckét: ha nem piszkálod a kígyót nem harap. De a legtöbb asgardi felfogása elég nehézkes.

Mindez mégis mit számít már? Ahogy Thor mondta, megtörtént, már nem lehet visszacsinálni. Ami volt elmúlt. El kell hagyni a múltat. De akkor mégis mit tegyen? Nézzen a jövőbe? Van neki egyáltalán? Ha nem végzik ki az asgardi igazságszolgáltatás szerint, pedig erre vágyna a legjobban, akkor is hosszú büntetésnek titulált kínzás vár rá. Ha az ellenség kezére kerül szintúgy. Talán hagynia kéne az egészet. Vége van. A Tessaract biztonságos helyre került. Az ellenség anélkül nem tud lépni. Loki ezt akarta hinni, de mégis volt egy apró hang a fejében, ami azt mondta még nincs vége. Még nem végzett. A Tessaract Odin jól őrzött fegyvertárában került elhelyezésre, ebben Loki biztos volt. Viszont a jogar, ami a kozmikus kockából nyerte az energiáját az emberek világában marad. Nagyon, de nagyon rossz helyen volt...

**Hát ez nem lett hosszú, és kicsit szedett vetett. Nem erősségem a leírás, az előző fejezetek párbeszédből álltak, ezért most beraktam ezt a kis tölteléket, hogy közelebb kerüljünk Lokihoz. Majd lassacskán kiderül, hogy mit is csináltak vele „ott" azon a helyen. Vége a vizsgaidőszaknak így remélhetően nem leszek egy lusta dög és gyakrabban frissítgetek. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sziasztok!**

**El sem tudom mondani mennyire örülök nektek és a kommenteteknek! Szégyellem magam, hogy így eltűntem, holott írtam, hogy folytatom. Ma láttam, hogy milyen sokan írtatok nekem, és nekiültem a folytatásnak. Kicsit kiestem a gyakorlatból és még nem is tudom, hogy hová tart ez a történet, de majd kerekítek valamit belőle. Kérlek kommenteljetek továbbra is, lehet pozitív negatív nem bánom :P ti motiváltok engem!**

* * *

Loki szívére lassan egy nyomás nehezedett. A jogar Midgardon van. És az ellenség minden bizonnyal vissza akarja majd szerezni. Küldeni fognak érte valakit és sok ember fog meghalni. De Lokit nem ez zavarta. A jogar egy kulcs, ami kinyitja az ajtót és ez az ajtó pont itt pihen a fegyvertárban, Asgard szívében. Loki hirtelen felült és a félelem lassan felkúszott a szívéből az elméjébe. A kulccsal meg lehet nyitni az átjárót nem számít milyen távol is van a Tessaract. Ő is így került Midgardra, a SHIELD bázisára. Ott volt a Tessaract és összekapcsolódott a jogar erejével. Ha megszerzik a jogart, akkor újra nyithatnak egy átjárót, de most egyenesen Asgardba!

'Na és aztán? Miért kéne törődnöm velük?' nyugtatta magát Loki. 'Nem jelentenek nekem semmit!'

Nagyot sóhajtott és a kezébe temette az arcát. Bármennyire is a hazugságok mestere volt, saját magának nem tudott hazudni. És ez zavarta, dühítette. Mérges volt magára, de még inkább mérges volt a Kínzójára. Mert a kínzójának nem sikerült megtörnie. Pedig megígérte. Megígérte, hogy egy igazi szörnyeteget csinál belőle, aminek már nem számít senki és semmi! De a kínzója csúnyán elbukott. Mert Loki még mindig érzett. És Loki még mindig törődött… mi több aggódott.

Felnézett az elvarázsolt plafonra, mintha csak a csillagokban keresné a választ. És ott volt. Loki hitetlenkedve összehúzta szemöldökét.

- Ez valami jel lenne?

Loki egyszer már mondta Heimdallnak, hogy vannak olyan átjárók a világok között, amelyekről maga a mindentlátó asgardi sem tud. Ez a tudás egyedül Lokié volt és nem akaródzott megosztani másokkal. Ezt ő fedezte fel pár száz éve. A csillagok állása volt a kulcs. Ha egy csillagcsoport pont a megfelelő szögben van, létrejöhet egy térbeli anomália. Ezek az anomáliák láthatatlanok mindazoknak, akik nem rendelkeznek kifinomult érzékkel a mágia terén. Egy olyan erős energiatér, amit csak a legjobb mágiában jártas emberek érezhetnek és érthetnek meg. Loki véletlenül botlott bele egy ilyen energiatérbe régen. Egyenesen áthaladva rajta Alfheimben találta magát. Majd visszafordulva újra Asgardba jutott. Évekig tartott neki mire megfejtette a jelenség okát. És azóta lejegyezte a naplójában az általa ismert összes csillagállást. Néhányról tudta, hogy hol jelenik meg anomália és meddig tart. Voltak olyanok, amelyek csak percekig voltak nyitva, voltak melyek órákig vagy napokig. Így hozta be Loki a jothunöket Heimdall tudta nélkül.

És ezen az éjszakán is megnyílt egy anomália, egyenesen Midgardba. Loki sokszor használta már ezt az anomáliát pontosan tudta, hogy hol található. A külváros keleti részén, ahol az ott folyó patakot átszeli egy híd. Tudta, hogy hogy juthat el oda, de azt nem, hogy átlépve rajta, hova kerül Midgardon. Az változó volt. Az anomália csak néhány óráig marad nyitva, ígyhát Lokinak gyorsan kellett döntenie.

Felállt az ágyáról. Sebei már elég jó állapotban voltak, most, hogy lassan visszatérőben volt a mágikus ereje jobban tudta kezelni és tompítani a fájdalmat. Szíve hevesen kalapált. Mennie kell. Nincs értelme itt maradnia. Nem is akar. Ki fogják végezni. Ezt akarta, vagy már nem? De ha nem végzik ki az még rosszabb. Loki biztos volt abban, hogy amint az állapota elfogadható lesz, újra Asgard mélyén találja magát egy tömlöcben. És abba talán végleg beleőrülne. Így hát döntött. Loki lehunyta a szemét pár pillanatra.

„Ha itt maradok megölnek. Vagy örökéletre egy tömlöcbe kárhoztatnak. Meg kell szöknöm. Most amíg még lehet. Talán holnap már késő lesz. Ha sikerülne elérnem az északi kaput. Azt őrzik a legkevésbé. Most kell indulnom. Csak remélni tudom, hogy elég erőm van, hogy elrejtsem Heimdal elől a gondolataim. Mert ha nem… és elkapnak. Talán ott helyben megölnek. Az lenne a legjobb, de muszáj megkockáztatnom. Meg kell szöknöm. „

A herceg újra kinyitotta a szemét és lassan öltözni kezdett.

A Bifrost pusztulásával már nem volt szükség a kapuőrre, legalábbis ott nem. Heimdall a palota bejárata előtt posztolt immáron és feszülten figyelt. '…meg kell szöknöm… északi kapu… most kell indulnom…" A mindentlátó asgardi sarkon fordult és egyenesen a király lakosztálya felé vette az irányt.

Odin egy nagy asztal fölé görnyedve egy pergament olvasott. Próbált koncentrálni, de gondolatai gyakran elkalandoztak más irányokba és a kopogás mely az ajtó felől jött végleg kizökkentette.

- Igen?!

Heimdal belépett a szobába és tisztelet tudóan fejet hajtott.

- Elnézést, hogy ily kései órában zavarom Királyom, de gondunk van.

- Loki. – Odin nem kérdezte, hanem egyszerűen kijelentette.

- Azt remélte, hogy elrejtheti a gondolatait előlem, de az ereje cserben hagyta. Az északi kapun készül megszökni hamarosan – jelentett a kapuőr.

- Akkor hát – Odin felkelt az asztaltól és kezébe vette a Gungnirt. – menjünk eléje.

A király és Heimdal elindultak. Útjuk közben két járőröző őrrel találkoztak. Odin mindkettőnek megparancsolta, hogy menjenek át a déli szárnyba. Nem akarta, hogy bárki megsérüljön. Odin akaratlanul is úgy tekintett Lokira, mint egy sérült vadállatra, ami épp meg akar szökni és bármire képes, hogy sikerrel járjon. Így hát csak ő és Heimdal készült a fogadására. Elérték az északi kaput.

- Látod őt? – kérdezte a király.

- Még a szobájában van, Uram.

- Miért nem állítattam őröket az ajtaja elé és minden folyosóra? – kérdezte magától hangosan Odin. Percek teltek el csöndben.

- Elindult, Királyom. – törte meg a csendet Heimdal. Odin fáradtan a Gungnirre támaszkodott.

- Mégis mit kéne tennem vele Heimdal? – sóhajtott. A kapuőr nem válaszolt semmit. Tudta, hogy Odin nem is várja tőle.

- Most elrejtette magát a szemem elől, de erre tart Uram – szólalt meg újra az őr. Odin egy bólintással jelezte, hogy tudomásul vette.

Loki sietve tette meg az első lépéseket az északi kapu irányába. Félúton mágiája segítségével elrejtette magát Heimdall elől. Innentől kezdve már- már futva haladt a folyosókon. Igaz hónapok óta nem járt már a palotában, de örömmel nyugtázta, hogy minden őr a szokásos útvonalát járja. És ezekkel az útvonalakkal Loki is tisztában volt. Fekete köpenyének a csuklyáját mélyen az arcába húzta. Gond nélkül jutott ki a palotából. A város utcái még ilyen későn sem voltak üresek teljesen, jópár összecsapódott asgardi bandázott részegen éneknek titulált bömbölésükkel zavarva mások nyugalmát. Loki rájuk sem hederítve továbbhaladt célja felé az árnyékban osonva. Pár méter és már hallotta a patak csobogását, még pár méter és már látta is a hidat és még újra pár méter… és Loki egyenesen belesétált az anomáliába.

Lokit hirtelen érte az erős fény. Midgardon nappal volt. Pislogva szoktatta szemét a fényviszonyokhoz, amikor zajt hallott a háta mögül. Gyorsan megfordult készülve rá, hogy talán harcolnia kell. Egy öregasszony térdelt egy virágágyás fölött, mindkét keze a felkarjáig sáros volt. Úgy nézett a hercegre, mintha az az égből pottyant volna. Nos… végül is majdnem. Loki nyugtázva, hogy nincs veszély körülnézett. Egy ház, egy autó, kerítés…

- Hol vagyok? – szegezte az öregasszonynak a kérdést.

- A ker… kertemben – válaszolt habogva tágra nyílt szemekkel a nő. Loki idegesen sóhajtott.

- Város?! Ország?!

- Chic… Chicago.

- Chicago. Óriási. Nos legalább Amerikában vagyok – morogta a herceg. – Hol van egy telefon?

- Telefon?

- IGEN! Egy telefon! – tagolta idegesen a férfi. A asszony a kerti asztalra pillantott, ahol egy doboz cigi és a mobiltelefonja feküdt. Loki mint egy keselyű lecsapott a készülékre. Pár pillanat alatt kiismerte hogy kell használni. Thorral ellentétben ő nem volt kész analfabéta a midgardiak világában. Fejből tárcsázott egy számot, az kicsöngött egyszer, kétszer, háromszor…

- Haló?

- Coulson. Itt Loki. Visszatértem. Van egy kis dolgunk. Még hívlak, légy készen. – Loki nem várta meg a másik válaszát megszakította a vonalat és zsebre rakta a telefont. A még mindig pislogó öregasszonnyal mit sem törődve elindult a kert kapuja felé. Már majdnem kilépett az utcára, amikor megtorpant.

- Majd elfelejtettem! – lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra majd kinyitva felbámult az égre. – Még mindig az északi kapu előtt ácsorogtok Heimdal? Ehehehehe…

* * *

**Heimdal have been Loki'd :PPP**


	10. Chapter 10

Loki egy kevésbé forgalmas kávézóban üldögélt a fali órát bámulva. A pincérnők az első órában kedvesen közeledtek hozzá, de miután a férfi azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy felrobbantja az egész kócerájt, ha még egyszer megkérdezik kér-e valamit, inkább annyiban hagyták. Azóta órák teltek el és Loki egyre türelmetlenebb lett, ujjaival idegesen dobolt az asztalon. Az ablak mellett ült így rálátott a parkolóra és az elhaladó kocsikra.

Újabb órák teltek el mire végül megérkezett. Egy fekete szedán parkolt le a kávézó előtt, a kormány mögött egy ismerős arc ült. Loki felpattant, kiviharzott a kávézóból és feltépve a kocsi ajtaját az anyósülésre ült.

- Mi tartott ennyi ideig?! – nézett villámló szemekkel a kocsivezetőre.

- Denverben voltam.

- És?

- És? Két államon kellett keresztül autóznom, összesen majd 1000 mérföldet!

- Az én időm drága ehhez – sziszegte a mágus.

- Hát a benzin sem olcsó – grimaszolt a másik férfi. Egy darabig méregették egymást majd Loki fáradtan sóhajtott.

- Nem vagy valami barátságos – morogta a félisten.

- Ledöftél – jelentette ki a másik felhúzva az egyik szemöldökét.

- Meglőttél – mondta Loki, mintha ezzel kvittek lennének.

- Nos neked meg sem kottyant, de én majdnem belehaltam, öt centin múlt, hogy nem a…

- Hét centi volt, Coulson! Ha csak öt centit hagyok a felgyülemlett vér nyomása áttörhette volna az érfalat és már halott lennél.

- Oh, tehát hálásnak kéne lennem?

- Legalább megpróbálhatnál. Na induljunk – adta ki a parancsot Loki és hátradőlt.

- Most rögtön? Mégis hova? – pislogott a SHIELD ügynök.

- Igen, Coulson. Most rögtön. New Yorkba – mondta unottan a férfi.

- De hát az még egyszer ugyanannyi távolság.

- Nem érdekel.

Az ügynök dühösen sóhajtott egyet majd beindította a kocsit. Már vagy egy órája autóztak csendben, mire Phil megszólalt.

-Szóval ha jól értettem a telefonban, amit elhadartál, akkor valaki, vagy valami a jogarért fog jönni?

- Igen.

- És ezért kell neked megszerezned előbb… Tudod a SHIELD nem fogja csak úgy átnyújtani neked.

- Nem kell feltétlenül megszereznem, elég ha elpusztítjuk. Már van is rá tervem, hogy ki lesz az a szerencsés – motyogta elgondolkodva a mágus.

- Szóval, van terved? Nagyszerű, megosztod velem is?

- Nem. – vágta rá Loki, mire Coulson csalódott képet vágott. – Mikor érünk már oda?

- Hát nem most lesz, nyolc óra ha minden jól megy – válaszolta az ügynök.

- Nyolc óra? Nem tudnák gyorsabban menni? Vagy odarepülni? Vannak égben közlekedő járművötök!

- Való igaz, csak tudod a reptereket nagyon jól figyelik és az, hogy nekem halottnak kéne lennem, te pedig egy háborús bűnös félisten vagy, nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy nem vett valami jó fényt ránk. – nézett Phil Lokira, mire ő csak egy hosszú ideges, de megértő morgással válaszolt.

Újabb órák teltek el csendben még akkor sem szóltak egymáshoz, amikor megálltak tankolni. Phil egyre gyakrabban ásított, és már egy idő után nem bírta tovább.

- Pihennünk kéne egy kicsit.

- Nem – jött a rövid tömör válasz Loki részéről.

- De ha nem pihenhetek egy kicsit, akkor megeshet, hogy elalszom a kormány mögött, karambolozunk és meghalunk.

- Chhh, én nem halok bele. –vonta meg a vállát a félisten.

- De én igen. – nézett rá az ügynök.

- Nos akkor – Loki angyali mosolyra húzta a száját. – talán mégsem kéne elaludnod vezetés közben. Coulson gyilkos szemeket meresztett rá.

* * *

Heimdall mozdulatlanul állt, mint egy szobor, míg a mellette álló Frigga egyik lábáról a másikra lépegetett. A kapuőr haláli nyugalommal, míg Frigga aggodalommal nézte, ahogy Odin őrjöngött a trónteremben.

- Én próbáltam… megadtam az esélyt… mit kapok… - Odin leginkább magában beszélt fel-alá járkálva.

A trónterem ajtaja hirtelen kivágódott és Thor viharzott be rajta.

- Mi történt? – nézett a jelenlévőkre.

- Az öcséd kijátszott engem. Megszökött, és most újra Midgardon van – válaszolt Heimdall.

- Midgardon?! – Thor nagy szemeket meresztett, majd a még mindig járkáló Odin felé indult. – Atyám, kérlek…

- ÉN ELNÉZŐ VOLTAM! MEGVÉDTEM! TÖBBET TETTEM MINT AMIT MEGÉRDEMELT VOLNA ÉS ERRE AZ ARCOMBA NEVETETT! KIJÁTSZOTT! VISSZAÉLT A JÓINDULATOMMAL! – Odin minden hangját és mérgét kieresztette. Thor úgy állt előtte lesunyt fejjel, mintha csak épp őt szidná le.

- Visszahozom, Atyám. A Tessaractal immár vissza tudsz küldeni és … - kezdte Thor.

- Talán én magamnak kéne mennem és akkor egyszer és mindenkorra… - motyogta a szakállát tépkedve az idős isten.

- Ne, kérlek! A midgardiak engem ismernek, a barátaim segítenek megtalálni. Kérlek, Atyám! – győzködte az apját a villámisten.

- Kérlek, Odin – Frigga is csatlakozott. – Thor megtalálja Lokit.

Odin folytatta a járkálást minden lépésénél a Gungnir, amit a kezében tartott, hangosan koppant a padlón. Hosszú percek teltek el mire megáll és Thor felé fordult.

- Visszahozod! – szegezte rá mutatóujját a fiára. – Élve vagy holtan, engem nem érdekel, de visszahozod!

Thor tekintete elkomorult apja mondatára.

- Megértem, hogy dühös vagy Apám. Megígérem, hogy visszahozom _a fiadat élve_. – Thor figyelt, hogy az utolsó két szót kiemelten hangsúlyozza. Odin zihált egy kicsit, üres kezét újból és újból ökölbe szorította. Egy percig álltak csendben, majd a király legyintett egyet jelezve, hogy ő befejezte a diskurzust és lassan kisétált az ajtón. A jelenlévő három személy csendben nézett utána. Mikor a király léptei elhaltak, Frigga odalépett Thorhoz és megfogta a karját.

- Ne – mondta a fiának. Thor összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett rá.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza. Frigga idegesen pillantott Heimdallra, aki még mindig ott ácsorgott. A királyné megfordította Thort, így mindkettőjük háttal volt a kapuőrnek.

- Ne hozd vissza – suttogta Frigga. – Még ne!

- De hát… - Thor nagy szemeket meresztett az anyjára. – Odin azt mondta…

- Az Apád nem gondolkozik tisztán. Hidd el nekem, nem lenne bölcs visszahozni az öcsédet, amíg a kedélyek nem csillapodnak.

- De… de… - habogott a villámisten. – Ez felségárulás Anyám!

- Thor – kezdte az édesanyja, egyik kezét a fia arcára téve a szemébe nézett. – Én szeretlek téged és Lokit, egyenlően. Mindketten a fiaim vagytok. És úgy érzem elárultalak titeket. Elárultam Lokit, amikor nem mondtam el az igazat neki. Úgy gondoltuk Apáddal így a legjobb. De tévedtünk. Nagyot tévedtünk. És én ezért vállalom a felelősséget, Thor. Inkább elárulom a királyomat… de a fiamat még egyszer nem fogom! – Frigga szeméből lassan patakzottak a könnyek. – Én is vissza akarom kapni Lokit ugyanannyira, mint ahogy te is. De úgy érzem, minél inkább kényszerítjük, hogy visszajöjjön, annál messzebb sodródik tőlünk. Légy türelmes és megértő Thor – a királynő kedvesen elmosolyodott. – tudom, hogy ez a két tulajdonság inkább Loki jelleme, de most az öcséd érdekében meg kell tanulnod visszafogni a te, és megérteni a másik érzéseit. Így talán felenged a jég, mely úgy beburkolta Loki szívét.

Thor szomorúan hallgatta édesanyja érvelését. Igaz volt, hogy vissza akarta kapni Lokit. Újra maga mellett akarta tudni, mint régen.

- De mi lesz az emberekkel. Ha Loki megint elveszti a fejét, ha megint bántani fogja…

- Ne adjatok okot rá, hogy Loki bárkit is bántson – válaszolta határozottan Frigga. Thor lassan bólintott, levette édesanyja kezét az arcáról és megcsókolta. A királyné szomorúan elmosolyodott és bólintott. Thor a kapuőrhöz fordult.

- Készítsd elő a Tessaractot Heimdall! Loki után megyek.

- Igenis, Hercegem – bólintott pókerarccal Heimdall, mintha egy szót sem hallott volna a beszélgetésből és Thorral együtt kisétáltak a trónteremből.

* * *

**Nos sziasztok!**

** Bocsi, hogy megint ilyen sokáig tartott, hogy folytattam. Coulsonról majd több is ki fog derülni, pl. hogy hogyan is került a képbe. Na de majd idővel. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen rövid lett a fejezet, de most csak ennyit sikerült. A következőt megpróbálom hosszabbra. **

**A hozzászólásokat nagyon szépen köszönöm! A merengőt ismerem, van is rajta írásom (még a HP-s korszakomból), de ezt nemigen terveztem feltölteni, mert általában visszaküldik a merengősök, hogy túl rövid, vagy csupa hiba, vagy a nevek rosszak stb. De ha valaki vállalja, hogy bétázza, akkor semmi akadálya **

**Puszi nektek! Imádlak titeket!**


	11. Chapter 11

Az utcákban tömve álltak az autók percentként araszolva egy-egy kicsit a céljuk felé. Az emberek zsivajgása és a dudák folyamatos harsogása egyre fokozta Loki kezdődő fejfájását.

- Honnan a fenéből jön ennyi ember?! –morogta a félisten a járdákat pásztázva.

- Ez New York – vetette oda neki Coulson, aki fáradt véreres szemekkel szuggerálta az előttük lévő jelzőlámpát.

– Hova megyünk?

- Central Park West 79. utca – válaszolta Loki.

- Mi van ott?

- Az American Museum of Natural History – mondta a másik. Coulson lekapta a pillantását a lámpáról és a mellette ülőre meredt.

- Azért vezettem egy teljes napot, hogy te múzeumot látogass?

- Összekötöm a kellemest a hasznossal – tárta szét a kezeit Loki. – Találkozóm van valakivel és az egy ideális hely.

- Találkozó? Kivel? Mikor szerveztél te találkozót? – nézett értetlenül Phil.

- Az illető még nem tudja, hogy találkozunk – mosolygott a mágus. – Itt balra és parkolj le!

Coulson betuszkolta az autót két másik kocsi közé, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy kiszálljon, de az hirtelen magától visszacsapódott kis híján fejbe vágva a férfit.

- Nem. – jelentette ki Loki. – Te itt maradsz. – azzal kiszállt és elment a múzeum bejárata felé.

Lassan méltóságteljesen lépkedett fel a lépcsőkön, majd amikor felért mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy két figyelőkamera is veszi őt.

- Remélem nem felejtettél el engem kicsi halandó – morogta és egyenesen a kamerába vigyorgott.

* * *

- Uram, az arcfelismerő rendszer találatot jelzet. Arcfelismerés 97 százalék.

- Tedd képernyőre – mondta a férfi, aki nagy figyelemmel bütykölt valamit. – Na nézzük ki a fene… - morogta megfordulva, de amint meglátta a képernyőn vigyorgó arcot ledermedt. – Hát ez, hogy az anyámba kerül ide?

* * *

Loki már a második termet járta körbe. Az emberek körülötte nyugodtan nézelődtek, nem ismerték fel. Ha meg is bámulták az csak a ruhája miatt lehetett. Talpig fekete bőrben, bőrcsizmáján és bőrdzsekijén arany és ezüst csatok villogtak. Nem vette a fáradságot, hogy elvegyüljön a többi midgardi között.

A harmadik teremben már érzékelte a környezete változását. A rengeteg láb kopogó csoszogó hangjai közt hallotta a fém koppanásait. Loki a plafonon lógó kiállított tárgyra szegezte a szemét. Az emberek körülötte lassan eltünedeztek. Az anyukák riadtan kapták ölbe gyerekeiket, a kisebb csoportok óvatosan minél messzebb tőle az ajtó felé araszoltak. A félisten rájuk sem nézett, de magában mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy a terem lassan kiürült és csak ő, meg a várt vendége maradt.

- Tudtommal neked haza kellett volna telefonálnod E.T. – szólalt egy hang mögötte.

- Stark – nézett hátra a válla fölött Loki, elengedve a füle mellett a számára amúgy sem érthető megjegyzést.

- Loki – nézett vissza rá Stark a vasálarc mögül. Egy percig bámulták egymást, majd Loki újra a plafonon függő állat üvegreplikáját kezdte tanulmányozni.

- A kékbálna – szólt. – Midgard leghatalmasabb és egyik legbékésebb emlősállata. Közel 94 láb hosszúra megnőnek és akár a 100 tonnát is elérhetik. Egy ekkora hatalmas test, és mégis olyan apró rákocskák millióival táplálkozik. Kirillekkel és…

- Igen, igen – vágott közbe unott robothangon Tony. – a kékbálnák csodálatosak. Tavaly jó magam is adományoztam egy bálnafanatikus csoportnak. De, már most leszögezem, hogy a te ocsmány űrbálnáidat nem vagyok hajlandó támogatni.

- Milyen kár. – fordult meg mosolyogva Loki.

- Hát ez van, de hagyjuk a bálnákat, térjünk a lényegre!

- És mi lenne a lényeg, Tony Stark?

- Add meg magad! – vágta rá Tony és felemelte az egyik kezét élesítve rajta a sugárnyaláb-kilövőt.

- Nem áll szándékomban – vigyorgott széttárt kezekkel Loki.

- Hát akkor… - Stark ráirányította a kezét, hogy lőjön. Loki hirtelen felemelte a kezét, mintha megálljt parancsolna. Abban a pillanatban Tony szeme előtt elsötétült minden. A férfi meglepetten pislogott a páncélban.

- Jarvis? – morogta. – Mi a fene van? Rendszer újraindítás! JARVIS? – Tony kezdett kétségbeesni. Loki lassan elindult felé.

- Ti midgardiak olyan aranyosan naivok tudtok lenni. – kuncogott a félisten.

- Mi a faszt csináltál? – csattant fel a midgardi zseni, hangja olyan volt, mintha egy konzervdobozban beszélne. Tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy az őrült félisten eléje sétál, majd megáll előtte. Egyik karja, amivel lőni akart úgy maradt a levegőben. Olyan volt, mint egy szobor.

- Varázslat. – mosolygott a mágus. – Legalábbis az én népem így magyarázná. A te nyelvedre fordítva azt mondanám, hogy egy olyan magas frekvenciájú jelet küldtem neked, ami kiégette a processzorod áramköreit.

- Kapd be! – meresztette hitetlenkedve a szemét Tony, ám ezt Loki nem láthatta. Másodpercekig álltak csendben, de Tonynak óráknak tűntek. – Akkor, most jön az a rész, amikor megölsz – jelentette ki flegmán, remélve, hogy hangja nem remeg meg.

- Nos, valóban az sokkal kedvemre valóbb volna, de nem. – sóhajtott Loki. – Most az a rész jön, amikor én elmondom, hogy hogy mentsd meg a szánalmas kis bolygódat a pusztulástól.

- Wow, na ez új…

- Hallgass! – szólt rá parancsolóan a mágus. – És figyelj arra, amit mondok. A jogar, ami feltételezéseim szerint a SHIELD bázisán van, veszélyes. Mások is meg akarják szerezni, de ami még fontosabb, hogy vannak, akik vissza akarják kapni. És érte fognak jönni. Lehet, hogy valaki, az is lehet, hogy valami lényt küldenek, de az is lehet, hogy az egyik vezető jön el személyesen.

- Nos, ezzel a valakivel, vagy valamivel nem igen vagyok kisegítve – mondta Tony.

- Azzal te ne foglalkozz, ezt csak figyelmeztetés képen mondtam. A te feladatod ennél egyszerűbb lesz. El kell pusztítanod a jogart bármi áron!

- Hogyan? – ráncolta a homlokát a feltaláló.

- Úgy tudtam, te vagy a zseni, hát találd ki – vetette oda Loki.

- Bocs, én pedig úgy tudtam, hogy te isten vagy – gúnyolódott a másik.

- Hagyjuk ezt Stark! – mordult fel a mágus. – Ha kölcsönösen segítjük egymást, mindketten jól járunk. Te hős leszel, nekem meg eggyel kevesebb dolog, ami miatt aggódnom kéne. Nincsenek hátsó szándékaim, nem akarok tőletek semmit. Világos?

- Szóval higgyem el, hogy puszta szívjóságból segíteni akarsz?

- Megszerettem a kékbálnákat.

- Nyilván, így már érthető – morogta Stark. Tudta, hogyha ellenkezik abból semmi jó nem sül ki. Viszont azt sem hitte el, amit Loki mondott. Valaki, aki pár nappal ezelőtt még világuralmat akart, és kész volt lerombolni egész Manhattant, most hirtelen megmentené azt? Valamitől? Na köszi, elég gyenge mese.

- Kezdj el dolgozni – mondta Loki újra elővéve parancsoló hangsúlyát. – Nem tudom, mennyi időnk lehet. Az is lehet, hogy már csak napok. Sőt, talán már itt is vannak – esett gondolkozóba hirtelen a varázsló. – nincs vesztegetni való időnk. Meg kell értened, amíg itt van a jogar Midgardon, addig jönni fognak…

- Akkor miért nem viszed el innen? – tette fel az egyszerű, de logikus kérdést.

- Mert … nem lehet. A jogar hatással van rám. Már-már irányít. – morogta türelmetlenül a másik.

- Várj! Mi az, hogy irányít? – kérdezte Stark.

- Ne ezzel törődj Stark! Tedd azt, amit mondtam és pusztítsd el! – csattant fel a félisten. – Most végeztünk. Majd még kereslek.

- Hóhóhó – habogott Tony. – Csak úgy itt hagysz? Mozdulni sem tudok!

- Eheheh – kuncogott Loki. – Ne aggódj Stark. Valaki csak erre jár előbb vagy utóbb. Amúgy is, ez egy múzeum, és te nagyon jól mutatsz itt.

- Ismételten kapd be! – vetette oda Tony.

- További szép napot, Stark – mondta Loki és elsétált.

* * *

A múzeum előtt tömeg gyűlt össze, akik folyamatosan sutyorogtak arról, hogy a Vasember bent van a múzeumban. A rendőrség még nem ért ki a helyszínre, de igazából nem is hívta őket senki. A tömeg lassanként oszlani kezdett, mert a még pár órája felhőtlen egen egyre gyülekeztek a felhők és villámok cikáztak. Hirtelen sikoltozás tört ki, amikor egy ember az égből szó szerint lepottyant. A férfi féltérden ért földet, lassan felállt egyik kezével leporolta magát, míg a másikban a pörölyét tartotta. A legközelebb álló emberhez fordult, aki a múzeum egyik teremőre volt. Az idősödő bácsi tátott szájjal bámulta a szőke, középkori jelmezbe bújt férfit.

- Te ott, midgardi – szólt a jövevény. – erre láttam repülni a vasba öltözött embert. Merre ment?

A teremőr felemelte egyik remegő kezét és a múzeum bejárata felé mutatott.

Tony Starknak kellemetlenül és csöndben teltek a percei. Ezeket a perceket kihasználva már a legújabb vasember modellen dolgozott elméletben, amelyben már ki van küszöbölve a most fennálló probléma. Ajtócsapódást hallott valahonnan.

- Hahó! Valaki? – kiáltotta, hangja olyan volt, mintha egy kút mélyéről szólt volna.

- Anthony?

- Oh, Thor, hála az égnek – lelkendezett a zseni, bár Thort nem látta, csak hallotta a lépteit. – Itt vagyok.

Thor megtalálta Starkot, aki felemelt kézzel támadó állásban volt. A villámisten keze szorosabbra fonódott a Mjölnir körül.

- Jól vagy, Anthony? –kérdezte körbepásztázva a termet ellenség után kutatva, de ne talált egyet sem.

- Megvagyok, kösz, hogy kérded – válaszolta vasember.

- Barátom rossz híreket hozok – lépet eléje a szőke félisten. – Loki, az öcsém újra Midgardon van.

- Nem mondod – morogta Tony.

- De mondom Anthony. Meg kell találnom, és a segítségedet kérem.

- Hát pont most szalasztottad el, kb. 7 perce.

- Hogy? – meresztette ki szemeit Thor. – Loki itt volt? Találkoztál vele?

- Igen.

- És életben vagy!

- Nyilvánvaló – mondta Stark.

- Anthony, ez remek hír! – lelkesült fel Thor.

- Most belegondolva valóban – értett egyet a másik.

- Induljunk barátom, mihamarabb meg kell találnunk!

- Igen, nos az a helyzet, hogy nem tudok megmozdulni – mondta kínosan a feltaláló.

- Hogy-hogy?

- Az öcséd hókuszpókuszának köszönhető. – morogta Tony. – Le kell vennem a páncélt.

- Rendben. Megvárom – mondta Thor és letette a Mjölnirt a lába mellé, majd karba rakta a kezét és várt. Másodpercekig álltak csöndben.

- Khm – köszörülte meg a torkát Stark. – Azt hiszem egyedül nem fog menni.

- Oh – lépett előre segítőkészen Thor. – Miben segítsek?

- Van ott a hátamon a vállam alatt két is kallantyú,azt kéne kihúzni – válaszolta Vasember.

* * *

Miután Tony teljesen lehámozta magáról a pácélt megkérte Thort, hogy rakja egyik sarokba, ahol a legkevésbé feltűnő. Majd visszajön érte. A villámisten minden erőlködés nélkül felkapta, és úgy tett, ahogy a barátja mondta.

- Jól van nagyfiú – szólt Stark. – és most menjünk keressük meg Rudolphot!

- Nem, Anthony! Előbb Lokit kell megtalálnunk!

- Ugyan ezt mondtam! – tárta szét a karját a másik. Thor értetlenül bambult rá. – Ahh, hagyjuk. Menjünk!

A két férfi elhagyta az épületet és lekocogtak a lépcsőn az utcára.

- Oké, először is visszamegyünk a toronyba. A térfigyelő kamerák segítségével megállapítjuk, merre jár a te édes kisöcséd – mondta a tervet Tony. – és miközben a toronyba megyünk te szépen elmeséled, hogy mi a francról hablatyolt az öcséd, amikor SZENTSÉGES SZAR – kiáltott fel hirtelen a férfi az utca felé bámulva. Thor harckészültségbe vágta magát és követte a tekintetét.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte az utcát kémlelve.

- Az ott… - Stark erősen hunyorított egy célra koncentrálva. – Az ott Coulson?!

Coulson a kormánykeréken pihentette a fejét. A külvilág teljesen megszűnt számára. Észre sem vette, amikor a Vasember a múzeum előtt landolt és besétált, és Villámok istenének földet érését sem érzékelte. Ám most, hogy csendben szuszogott, hirtelen fura érzést érzett. Ügynöki ösztönei azt súgták, hogy figyelik. Felemelte a fejét, hogy körbepásztázza a teret. És ekkor meglátta, a csillogó vértben álló félistent és a mellette eltörpülő farmer-poló kombós Tony Starkot. Mindketten eltátott szájjal bambulták pár másodpercig, majd elkezdtek trappolni felé. Az immár nem halott Coulson visszaejtette a fejét a kormányra.

- Fury meg fog ölni. – motyogta és lelkiekben felkészült a két bosszúálló fogadására.

_**A következő részben…**_

_- Neked halottnak kéne lenned!_

_- Tony, én…_

_- Nem beszélhetsz, a halottak nem beszélnek, cseszd meg!_

_- Loki mondta nekem, még mielőtt megszökött, hogy Coulson nem halt meg – mondta Thor._

_- Mi az, hogy nem haltál meg? Meggyászoltalak! Megbosszultunk! Rogers beüvegeztette a véres rajongókártyáidat és kirakta a szobája falára! Én koszorút vettem a kurva sírodra, ám igaz, hogy Pepper ötlete volt és ő rendelte, de az én nevemben! És Te?! – fordult Thor felé, aki megszeppenten nézett rá. – Mi az, hogy megszökött? Azért küldtük vissza a drágalátos kisöcsédet, mert úgy gondoltuk, hogy Asgard szuper biztos börtönéből senki nem szökhet meg. Ezért kérdezem én még egyszer, hogy mi az, hogy megszökött! Tudjátok mit? Mindenki fogja be a száját! Egy szót sem akarok hallani!_

_- Csak te beszélsz Tony. – vonta fel a szemöldökét Coulson ügynök._

_- KUSS!_


	12. Chapter 12

Tony és Thor a kocsihoz trappolt, mire Phil sóhajtva kiszállt. Már épp nyitotta volna a száját, de Vasember hamarabb tette meg és letámadta a férfit.

- Neked halottnak kéne lenned!

- Tony, én…

- Nem beszélhetsz, a halottak nem beszélnek, cseszd meg!

- Loki mondta nekem, még mielőtt megszökött, hogy Coulson nem halt meg – mondta Thor, aki túl volt az első megdöbbenésen.

- Mi az, hogy nem haltál meg? Meggyászoltalak! Megbosszultunk! Rogers beüvegeztette a véres rajongókártyáidat és kirakta a szobája falára! Én koszorút vettem a kurva sírodra, ám igaz, hogy Pepper ötlete volt és ő rendelte, de az én nevemben! És Te?! – fordult Thor felé, aki megszeppenten nézett rá. – Mi az, hogy megszökött? Azért küldtük vissza a drágalátos kisöcsédet, mert úgy gondoltuk, hogy Asgard szuper biztos börtönéből senki nem szökhet meg. Ezért kérdezem én még egyszer, hogy mi az, hogy megszökött! Tudjátok mit? Mindenki fogja be a száját! Egy szót sem akarok hallani!

- Csak te beszélsz Tony. – vonta fel a szemöldökét Coulson ügynök.

- KUSS!

Tony idegességében a halántékát kezdte masszírozni. Hirtelenjében nagyon vágyott egy pohár whiskyre, de jelen pillanatban nem elégíthette ki szomját. A SHIELD ügynök és a villámisten türelmesen várta, hogy csituljon a harmadik férfi hisztije. Mikor már úgy látszott minden rendben, Coulson vette a bátorságot, hogy ő is kérdezzen.

- Hova lett Loki?

- Hogy érted, hogy hova lett Loki, Coul fia? – nézett rá szemöldök ráncolva Thor. – Netalán te is találkoztál az öcsémmel?

- Én hoztam ide – vallotta be az ügynök.

- Te hoztad ide? – hüledezett Stark. – Na jó kezdjük az elejéről.

És Thor elmesélte, mi történt azután, hogy a Tessaractal és Lokival elhagyták a Földet. Tony nem tudott együtt érezni azzal a résszel, amikor a félisten felfedezte, hogy öccsét minden bizonnyal megkínozták, tekintve, hogy a múzeumi találkozónál úgy tűnt a mágusnak kutya baja.

Coulson is megosztotta a többiekkel, hogy miképpen is van életben és erről a Bosszúállók miért is nem tudtak.

- Fury, az a mocsok dög – pufogott Vasember.

- Azt mondta kell egy kis motiváció, hogy összehozza a csapatot – magyarázta Phil. – És tudom, hogy ez kicsit hülyén fog hangzani, de örülök, hogy a halálommal így összejöttetek. Mármint… sokat jelent nekem. Tényleg.

- El ne kezdj itt bőgni, mert az már túl sok lenne a befogadóképességemnek! – figyelmeztette Stark. Lassan baktattak a Torony irányába, Coulson úgy gondolta, hogy Loki már messze jár és nem is szándékozik visszatérni a kocsihoz, így hát otthagyta. Az utcákon rohangászó emberek mind megbámulták őket, ez elsősorban Thor öltözékének volt köszönhető. Jópáran még a telefonjukat is előkapták, hogy megörökítsék a nem mindennapi jelenséget.

- De mégis hogy kerültél te a képbe Phil? Ha Loki engem hívott volna én fel sem veszem – értetlenkedett Stark.

- Hát még sem hagyhattam, hogy egyedül lófráljon odakint. Jobbnak láttam szemmel tartani, amíg a SHIELD meg az illetékesek nem lépnek valamit.

- Hmm… - hagyta annyiban a zseni.

* * *

- Isten hozta Uram! Örülök, hogy jó egészségben tért vissza. A rendszerem és a páncél közti kapcsolat egy hiba folytán megszakadt.

- Nem mondod Jarvis – morogta Tony. Mind a hárman beszálltak a liftbe és felmentek a feltaláló által választott emeletre. – Jarvis – szólt Tony. – A múzeumi találat óta jelzett az arcfelismerő?

- Igen, Uram.

- Hol?

- Central Park South, 5. utca Plaza Hotel.

- Az a kis mocsok nem is ment messze. Plaza Hotel? Volt pofája egy ötcsillagos hotelben megszállni?! – hőbörgött Stark.

- Vigyázz a szádra Fémember! – figyelmeztette Thor. – Tudom, hogy Loki jelen pillanatban kellemetlenséget jelent, de még mindig az öcsém, és elvárom, hogy tisztelettel viseltess iránta!

- Tisztelettel? Az a szélhámos kivágott az ablakon! – Tony úgy nézett a villámistenre, mint egy idiótára. Egy percig farkasszemet néztek, majd a zseni észbekapott. – Jarvis készítsd a páncélomat. Máris indulunk!

- Nem! – szólt Thor komoly parancsoló hangon.

- Nem? – Tony egy újabb „hülye vagy?" pillantással jutalmazta a félistent.

- Nem, Anthony. Egyedül megyek. Én ismerem az öcsémet, és én vagyok a legmegfelelőbb arra, hogy beszéljek vele. De egyedül.

- Hát szerintem pedig…

- Hagy próbálja meg – állt Thor mellé Coulson, aki most szólalt meg először mióta megérkeztek a toronyban.

- Ah, rendben. De csak addig, amíg a dilinyós öcséd nem veszélyezteti a civileket! – adta be a derekát Tony. – Mert ha így lesz, akkor leterítjük, mint egy orrszarvút!

- Orrszarvú? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Thor.

- Az egy állat – mondta Coulson. – Nálunk nincsenek áporszarvasok, nálunk orrszarvúak vannak. Egy olyan állat, aminek az orrán egy szarv van. Hasonlít a vízilovakra.

- Lovak amik vízben élnek? – csodálkozott a villámisten.

- Khm . – köhögött egyet Tony, megszakítva a biológia előadást. – Thor, Pláza Hotel, Loki, MOST!

- Igazad van Stark, indulok! – eszmélt fel hirtelen Thor. – Mutass utat nekem Fémember.

- Thor – szólt Coulson. – Úgy tervezed, hogy csak úgy besétálsz egy ötcsillagos hotelbe így? – mutatott végig a félisten öltözékén az ügynök.

- Nem tervezek sétálni, Coul fia. Repülök.

- Oh, persze. Hogy ez eszembe se jutott – ironizált Phil. – És hogy akarod megtalálni odabent?

- Körberepülöm az építményt és az ablakokon keresztül meglelem Loki hollétét. – magyarázta Thor.

- Lehetőleg minél kevésbé legyél feltűnő – mondta Stark. – Az itteni városi emberek nincsenek hozzászokva a repkedő középkori kövületekhez. Jarvis műholdas térképet, Torony és Pláza Hotel.

- Máris Uram – szólt a hang és a képernyőn meg is jelentek az adatok.

- Itt vagyunk most, szóval, csak annyit kell tenned, hogy arra északra mész, és ez az épület lesz az – mutatott a képernyőre Stark.

- Rendben barátom, megjegyeztem. – bólintott Thor. – Mehetek?

- Jarvis, erkélyajtót nyisd – szólt Tony, mire az üvegajtó kinyitódott és Thor megpörgetve párszor a Mjölnirt kirepült rajta. – Jarvis, figyeld a hotel kimenő hívásait. Ha egy is érkezik a rendőrségre azonnal szólsz nekem.

- Igen, Uram.

- És most Coulson – nézett az ügynökre Stark. – mi szépen elbeszélgetünk egy ital mellett. Whisky?

- Töltheted – válaszolt az ügynök.

* * *

Heimdall a trónterembe lépve Odin elé sétált és meghajolt.

- A fiad biztonságban megérkezett Midgardra, Királyom. Az egyik ottani barátjával már fel is vette a kapcsolatot. Loki a közelükben van.

- Köszönöm Heimdall. Elmehetsz – mondta az öreg király.

Mindenek Atyja sietős léptekkel elhagyta a tróntermet, hogy a folyosó labirintusain keresztül egy kisebb és sötétebb szobába lépjen. A szoba elhagyatott volt, sem egy dísz, sem egy bútordarab nem jelezte, hogy lakott lenne. Egyedül egy kút állt a közepén. Odin ezt a kutat csak akkor használta, ha a saját szemével kívánta látni a dolgokat és nem Heimdall értesítésein keresztül. A kút vize egyfajta tükör volt. A király a kút melletti kis tartóhoz nyúlt, amelyben egy apró tőr hevert. Felemelve azt a tenyerébe vágott és pár csepp vérét a vízbe csepegtette.

- Mutasd a fiamat – szólt mély hangon. A vízfelszín kavarogni kezdett, majd megjelent az ifjú harcos képe, amint két midgardival beszélget, majd kirepül egy toronyból. Odin csendben szemlélte a herceget, remélve, hogy az mihamarabb megtalálja Lokit.

* * *

Thor már a negyedik emelet ablakait vizsgálta és még mindig nem lelte az öcsét. Az emberek észre sem vették, más dolgokkal voltak elfoglalva, mintsem, hogy az ablakon bámuljanak kifelé. Az ötödik emeletet kezdte a villámisten, amikor az egyik ablakban meglátott egy ismerős alakot. A férfi a zuhany alól jöhetett ki, derekán törölköző volt, és egy másikkal a vizes fekete haját dörzsölte. Bár háttal állt az ablaknak Thor egyből felismerte. Sovány volt és a hátán megannyi sötét heg, és véraláfutás futott végig.

Loki pont végzett a zuhannyal, kiélvezte annak minden percét, hisz az utóbbi időben nem igen volt ideje magára és erre a luxusra. A haját szárítgatta a törölközővel, amikor megérezte Thor jelenlétét és elkomorodott az arca. Sóhajtva megfordult, csak hogy lássa, ahogy a bátyja felfeszíti a teraszajtót letörve annak a kilincsét.

- Jellemző – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a mágus.

- Loki! – lépett a szobába Thor. – Megtaláltalak!

- Nyilván – forgatta szemeit Loki.

- Testvérem, meg kell értened, hogy nem hagyhatom, hogy árts ezeknek a midgardiaknak.

- Thor – nézett rá unottan az öccse. – ha hiszed, ha nem, nem egy szál törölközőben fogom megváltani a világot – mondta a kisherceg a hiányos öltözékére célozva. – És a válaszom: nem.

- Nem? De hát nem is kérdeztem semmit – pislogott a villámisten.

- Nem megyek vissza Asgardba – jelentette ki Loki, majd hozzátette – élve.

- Nem is kell, testvérem – mondta Thor.

- Nem? – meredt rá Loki döbbenten.

- Nem. – ismételte a bátyja.

- Nem? – ismételte a mágus újra és gyanakodva vizslatta testvére arcát, bármilyen hazugságra utaló jel után kutatva, de nem talált.

- Édesanyánk úgy hiszi, hogy nem jó ha kényszerítünk, hogy vissza térj. Hogy időre van szükséged. Így hát itt maradok veled – magyarázta a kedves békítő hangnemét elővéve Thor. Loki gyanakvása azonban nem múlt el.

- Nem. – húzta össze a szemét a kisherceg. – Nem, ezt nem hiszem. Odinról van szó, nem igaz?

- Atyánk nagyon dühös volt, hogy megszöktél Loki – sóhajtott keserűen a villámisten.

- Tudtam én. Ezért nem akarsz visszavinni…

- De vissza akarlak Loki! Mindennél jobban – vágott közbe Thor. – csak nem most rögtön.

- Meg akar ölni? – tért türelmetlenül a lényegre Loki.

- Dehogyis – hüledezett a másik. – Hogy jut ilyesmi az eszedbe! Testvérem, Atyánk a Tanács előtt megvédte az életed, hogy gondolhatsz róla ilyet.

- Hát persze, hogy megvédte – tárta szét a kezét a mágus. – Egyszerűen kivégezni valakit? Hol abban a móka? Börtönbe vetni és nap, mint nap félholtra veretni az sokkal viccesebb, kedves Thor – mondta eszelősen Loki. – De tudod mit? Végeztem! Nem fogok Odin újabb beteges fantáziájának az alanya lenni!

- Ne mondj ilyen szörnyűségeket öcsém – nézett rá kétségbeesetten Thor. – Hát tényleg ennyire gyűlölnéd őt?

Loki hátat fordított Thornak és a bárpulthoz ment. Megragadta az első üveget, amit meglátott és félig töltött egy poharat, de ahelyett, hogy beleivott volna csak meredt rá.

- Én nem gyűlölöm, csak… - mondta halkan. Hirtelen visszafordult és dühös tekintettel meredt a bátyjára. – Miért vagy ilyen önző? Azt hiszed, minden csak rólad szól?

Thor meglepetten pislogott öccse kitörésén.

- Még is mit vársz? – lépett elé Loki és mellkason lökte. – De most őszintén? Hogy minden megy a régiben? Visszatérünk kézen fogva, mintha mi sem történt volna? Újra boldog család leszünk? Hát tévedsz! – sziszegte a képébe a kisherceg majd ellépett előle, vissza a bárpulthoz. Thor szomorúan nézett rá, mint egy kivert kutya, de ez nem hatotta meg Loki szívét, aki gyorsan lehajtott az előbb kitöltött italt.

- Szerettem őt – szólalt meg újra keserűen a kisherceg. – mindazok ellenére, amit tett. Az igazságtalanságok és a fájdalmak ellenére. Szerettem őt, ahogy egy fiú egy apát szerethet! – Loki a pohárra meredt, amit az egyik kezében szorongatott olyannyira, hogy ujjai is belefehéredtek. – És egy nap talán megbocsátok neki. De soha nem fogok úgy tekinteni rá, mint ezelőtt. Soha nem fogok tudni bízni benne. Ahogy ő se bennem. Vége van Thor. – a mágus keserűen elmosolyodott. – Oly sok évszázadon át próbáltam megfelelni neki. Bizonyítani, hogy én is érek valamit. Még ha a saját eszközeimmel is, de képes vagyok arra, amire te. De nem volt elég. És soha nem is lehetett volna elég.

Csend ereszkedett kettejük közé. Thor nem tudta, hogy mit is mondhatna az öccsének. Ő sosem volt a szavak embere, és az érzések kezelésében sem jeleskedett.

- Tűnj el. Örökre – szólalt meg határozottan Loki megtörve a kínos csendet.

- Nem tehetem Loki. Vigyáznom kell rád. Nem mehetek nagyon távolra. De magadra hagyhatlak, hogyha ezt akarod – mondta Thor halkan.

- Mióta számít, hogy én mit akarok? – nézett rá az öccse.

- Nekem számít. – válaszolta a bátyja. Közelebb lépett Lokihoz és a vállára tette az egyik kezét. – A szökésed és az ittléted óta nem ártottál senkinek. Még a Vasembernek sem. Ez bizakodással tölt el testvérem. Anyánk óhaját teljesítve, hiszem, hogy az idő segít meggyógyítani a sebeket. És egy nap hamarosan készen állsz rá, hogy hazatérj. Nem csak miattam Loki. Édesanyánk mindennél jobban szeretne látni téged, újra épségben. Én várni fogok rád testvérem – mondta Thor. Loki édesanyjuk említésére szomorúan és vágyakozva nézett pár pillanatig, majd hirtelen újra komor és zárkózott lett a tekintete.

- Hát akkor várhatsz – mondta kihívóan a kisherceg.

- Várni fogok – biztosította Thor. – És most megyek.

- Menj – vetette oda neki Loki, lelökte kezét a válláról és hátat fordított a bátyjának. Szeme sarkából azonban figyelte, ahogy Thor lassan megfordul és a terasz felé indul. A villámisten az ajtóban megállt és visszanézett.

- De tudnod kell, hogy tévedsz Loki – mondta szomorúan Thor öccse hátát nézve. – Nem az a gondod, hogy nem tudsz megfelelni Apánknak. Saját magadnak nem tudsz megfelelni.

Ezzel a villámisten elhagyta a hotel teraszát.

* * *

Odin meglegyintette a vizet, mire a kép eltűnt és csak a lágyan ringatózó vízfelszín maradt.

- FRIGGA! – Odin hangja végigvisszhangzott a palotában. Néhány őr, aki jelen volt a folyosókon ijedten összenézett, ez a hangszín nem sok jót ígért.

A királynő a királyi kertben pihent az egyik hintaágyon, amikor elért hozzá a férje hangja. Nem hezitált, felkelt és a trónterem felé sietett. A terem előtti ajtónál ott állt Heimdall rezzenéstelen tekintettel. Frigga lelassított előtte és egyszerre kérdőn és rosszallóan felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Egy szó sem hagyta el a számat, Királynőm – válaszolt a fel nem tett kérdésre a kapuőr, hisz rögtön tudta, mire gondolt a nő.

Frigga belépett a teremben. Odin a trón előtti lépcsősor alatt állt. Szeme, amiben düh és szigorúság tükröződött, egyenesen feleségére szegeződött. A királynő vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát. Tudta, hogy ha most veszekedésre kerül a sor, minél később veszti el türelmét annál jobb. Lassan de határozottan Odin elé sétált.

- Történt valami, férjem?

* * *

**Sziasztok!**

**Újabb fejezet, ez talán az eddigi leghosszabb. Tudom ez még így se sok, de nincs sok időm. Örülök, hogy ilyen sokan olvassátok a történetem. Csak kár, hogy nem kapok kritikákat nincs ami motiváljon. És nem tudom, hogy jó-e a történet, vagy inkább dobhatom a kukába :S nincsenek visszajelzések, így nem tudhatom érdemes-e folytatnom. Tippek? :D**


End file.
